Jack's Life
by starwater09
Summary: A series of oneshots with the character's from Jack's partner this will vary from Jack's life with his family to AU ideas that pop into my head. oneshot 16 Jack wonders why Kai chooses to be with him.
1. Coming Home Again

**So Jack's Partner has really gotten popular lately hmmm I wonder why? Anyway I've been going up and down about the idea of doing a series of oneshot for Samurai Jack and the Oc's that I created in my last story and finally I decided to just go ahead and do it. Now these oneshots will vary from Jack's life with Kai and their family to AU stories that never took place but I liked the idea of it. Now if you haven't read Jack's partner I** **highly** **suggest you do. If you really don't want to that's your choice but when you have questions that can be answered by my last story I will point you there. Anyway this first oneshot takes place after Jack and Kai defeated Aku and are returning home.**

 **Jack pov**

 _This moment and this feeling that I was having right now was everything that I had hoped I would feel when I first defeated Aku. That of course hadn't happened because the first time I went up against Aku I was flung into the future. Of course being flung into the future ended up not being as horrible as I had original thought. Yes at first it was terrifying but soon I met Kai, who became my partner, my wife, and the mother of my children. Yes it's not going to be just us and Kamau anymore my tsuki is now pregnant with our second child!_

"Jack? What are doing here by yourself?" Kai questioned having found her husband sitting alone by the campfire deep in thought. The rest of their troops were out and about celebrating the final defeat of Aku, they were being led by Bruce and his clan so things were getting very rowdy but it wasn't too bad…just yet.

"I'm just taking it all in my tsuki for this is truly a tremendous occasion." Jack tells his wife as she sits down next to him. "That vile demon is truly gone never to cause any harm to others again, and soon I will be home to my family and kingdom to tell them that not only is the world finally safer but our family is going to be growing larger soon."

"I know what you mean we've been waiting our whole lives for Aku to finally be dealt with and now it has happened." Kai says with a sigh as she leans onto his shoulder. It really was an amazing feeling to know that it was truly over and that they were safe.

"We've been through many trials but it was all worth it in the end." Jack adds while wrapping his arm around his wife and pulling her in closer. He placed one of his hands on her stomach staring down at it in awe, for inside his wife's womb was his second child that in a few months will be born into a safe world he hadn't been able to do this for Kamau but this child will be born into an Aku free world. "I can't wait to be able to meet my second child."

"Second and third actually." Kai corrected from next to him turning to give him a mock glare. "I've been reading two new auras so it looks like we're having twins! That means a very painful birth I hope you're ready to deal with that."

Jack just nodded his head and laughed. "Kai after all the things that I have been through being there when you give birth to our twins will be nothing compared to that."

"Don't be so sure about that Jack." A new voice said from out of nowhere revealing it to be Shawn who like many of the other members of the army was drunk on happiness and lots of alcohol. "Now I-I was there when she gave birth to…to Kamau and let me tell you it was horrible and painful and then she got mad at me for no reason just because I held her son before she could." Shawn explained stuttering a bit the whole time as he explained the story. "And then to make matters even worse she refuse to name Kamau after me!"

The couple just listen on in amusement as Shawn continued to go on a drunken rant about witnessing his older sister give birth. It truly was an amazing moment to live through and although they both knew that deep down the fighting wouldn't be completely over just yet because Aku did and still does have very loyal followers that they would have to deal with but that could wait until later.

The next morning was a bit of a pain for Jack and Kai, everyone else but them were hang over from drinking so much and they had to spend the beginning of their day nursing the troops back to health enough so that they could get home safely.

"Ow, me brain is killing me!" Bruce says holding his head in pain as he walked around the camp. "Hey what happen to me bagpipes?!"

"You and your clan decided to have a rock throwing contest but then ran out of rocks." Jack said plainly as he walked around camp handing out water to the hangover members of their army.

"So then you decided to have a bagpipe playing contest and Angus lost his balance and split his kilt." Kai added as she started handing people painkillers after Jack had handed them bottles of water. "You all laugh so hard that you threw your bagpipes into the river and they all just floated away."

"Oh no! Me wife is going kill me that was a brand new gift!" Bruce says in dismay he suddenly turned green and then ran behind a bush to go throw up.

After that rough morning it was finally time to go home after gathering up their things the troops were ready to go home and get some much needed rest. As the camp cleared out Jack looked around on final time trying to remember everything here before he went back home. Here was an army made up of all different races and species, aliens ect… They came together under his and his partner's leadership because they fully trusted them with their hopes and dreams. Now they could finally return home some will even be leaving the planet but they will never forget what they fought for and neither will he.

"Time to go home Jack." Kai says to her husband breaking him out of his thoughts.

Jack turned to look at his wife and frowned she was carrying a heavy bag which he had told her earlier that he would take care of. "Kai! I already informed you that I would be carrying those bags back home, you cannot strain yourself in your condition! You are carrying our twins now it isn't safe for you or them."

Kai just rolled her eyes at Jack having already explained to him over and over that the bag really wasn't too heavy. "I fought Aku in this condition I'm sure I can handle carrying one bag! Just because I am carrying our children doesn't mean I'm suddenly made out of glass!" Kai argues as she opens a portal to their palace with her medallion while still carrying said bag. "It's like all of a sudden you think I'm weak."

"I don't believe you are weak my tsuki," Jack begins to says gently hoping to calm his wife down. "I just want you to be safe."

"I'm always safe when I'm with you Jack." Kai says softly turning to look at him.

"And I am at my happiest when I am with you." Jack says back staring into his wife's honey colored eyes full of love just for him. "I love you my wife."

"I love you my husband." Kai says back to him, they were about to move in to kiss each other until a little voice called out to them.

"Mama! Papa!" Kamau yelled with glee as he ran down the stairs of the palace running right into his father's arms. "You came back!"

"Of course we did little warrior did we not promise you that we would come home?" Jack asked smiling down at his happy son.

"Yes Papa, I know you did but I was worried." Kamau answered truthfully it had taken a lot of work for his sofubo to calm him down since the boy had never been without both his mother and father.

"Well little one you don't have to worry anymore everything is going to be okay from now on." Kai says to her son as she kisses him on his forehead. "Your Mama and Papa made the bad evil monster go away for good! And do you know why?"

"Cause Mama is the best warrior ever!" Kamau answered happily a light glowing in his equally honey colored eyes.

"That's right my quiet warrior I am the best no matter what condition I am in." Kai says as the family walked up the stairs together.

Jack just shook his head at his wife and son's antics clearly the last part was more for him then their son, but he would make it up to her later hopefully tonight in their bed. But for now it was time for Jack to greet his own parents and tell them that it was finally and truly over.

 **And that is the end of my first oneshot I hope people liked it! Now I will not be getting into anything in the new season right away mostly because it just premiered and not everyone has seen it yet so I won't be spoiling anyone that means that the first few oneshots will only have information form Jack's partner and seasons 1-4. Also if anyone has a oneshot idea I'll be happy to consider it see ya next time. And please read and review!**


	2. Messy Sleepers

**Ok so this new series has gotten really popular a lot quicker than I thought it would which makes me really happy! I want to thank The Tell-Tale Man and corticarte apa lagranges for reviewing last chapter and everyone who has fav and followed so far. Again if any of my readers has any oneshot ideas I'll be more than happy to consider them!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my ocs**

 **Messy Sleepers**

 **Jack pov**

Early on in life Jack learned that there was just somethings that couldn't be explained no matter how much time he would spend analyzing it at the end of the day somethings will just never make any sense. At this moment in time Jack found himself staring at something that never fully made any sense to him, you see this observation first started a few months after Aku had been defeated. Even though Aku was gone there were still bounty hunters and varies villains that still needed to be dealt with. And though Jack really didn't want to leave his family behind especially with his wife six months into her pregnancy with their twins he had to leave. Battles had to be fought and won after all there was still some chaos in the world. And Jack was a responsible King, so he gear up and set off to save a village that needed his help.

It didn't take long to complete the task only one day was spent locating the village and taking out the villain and another day to establish some kind of leadership and communication with the village. By the third day Jack was ready to go back home and after a long day spent he was finally back home in the dead of night.

When Jack looks back on this moment he can remember being tired from the past few days and wanting to go straight to the bedroom he shared with his wife only to find her there not sleeping by herself but with their son as well. Normally that would be just fine since it wasn't the first time that Kamau either had a nightmare or just wanted to be near his parents. But what gave Jack pause that night was the way his wife and son were sleeping on the bed. Usually when he was there the family slept together nice and neat in three straight lines. But it would seem that in his absence his family choice to sleep on the bed in chaos, legs and arms angled in ways that Jack didn't think was very comfortable with dried up drool on their cheeks something Jack never saw from either party and yet they slept on peacefully in all that chaos and Jack learned that day. _My family are messy sleepers!_

At the time though Jack was too tired to ponder that thought any further and after maneuvering himself into the bed he was just happy to finally be able shut his eyes and go to sleep. The next morning though when Jack woke up the three of them were back to sleeping in their nice neat straight lines again. As the years went by Jack observed the same thing over and over again without him there his family were messy sleepers with him there they were neat sleepers. It hadn't made any sense to him and whenever he asked Kai about it she'd shrug and say she didn't know herself.

"It's not that big of a deal anyway Jack." Kai would tell him rolling her eyes.

As the months and years went by Jack just learned to get used to coming home to his messy sleepers. And just like every morning after he'd wake up to them being back in nice neat straight lines, it didn't make sense the best answer he could ever come up with is that maybe his family missed him when he was gone and the way they slept without him was a reflection of that.

Now we cut back to today where Jack has returned home late from another mission. This time his bed is holding not only his wife but two sons and his two daughters that would soon be turning six and again all Jack could see on his bed were messy sleepers. With their arms and legs bent into strange angles and dried up drool on their cheeks. But that was okay because as soon as he joined them they'll be a neat organized family again. _Despite everything this is my family, my messy sleepers._

 **A/N and that's the end of that I know really short but I wanted to write some Jack family fluff! No worries not every chapter will be like this in fact my hardest job right now is deciding which oneshot idea to even do. See ya next time and if you read please review!**


	3. Don't trust that lamp!

**And now time for my first AU idea that has been on my mind for Jack and Kai. Image if you will that Jack and Kai had met as teenagers how you ask well… p.s. show of hands how many people remember the 'real name' that I came up with for Jack?**

 **Still own nothing but the plot and my ocs**

 **Don't trust that lamp!**

 **Jack pov**

Prince Hiroto was not having a very good day…actually he had not been having a very good week. You see at the moment Prince Hiroto was staying at a village with Robin Hood and his merry man so that he could learn archery. Don't get him wrong he was doing very well with archery that wasn't the root of his problems at all. No the problem at the moment was that the village was currently celebrating a family holiday and though Robin Hood was nice enough to allow Prince Hiroto to join his family in the celebration it just wasn't the same as being with his own family.

Spirts did he miss his mother and father, he maybe older in fact he would soon turn seventeen but he still craved attention from his parents as much as he did the day he left home. Hiroto walked around the village a cloud of sadness hanging over his head. He mindlessly let his feet carry him to where he didn't know but it was better than being around the happy village with their happy perfect families when he was so far away from his own.

Eventually Hiroto found himself further away from the village than he had meant to go in fact this looked like the area that Robin Hood had warned him not to go to when he first arrived.

"That place over there isn't safe to go to especially alone Prince Hiroto!" Robin had warned forcefully. "There is strange black magic at work in that area."

At the time Hiroto had promised never to go there and so to keep that promise he was about to turn back to the village when all of a sudden a strange man wearing a cloak with the hood over his head appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"You must be lost dear child to be out here by yourself." The strange man says to the prince a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"I was just on my way if you will excuse me." Hiroto said as politely as he could hoping to get away from the man. It wasn't that the prince was afraid of the man after all he had just finished his training in Greek wrestling and was also doing well with his archery his body was currently shaping up nicely but something about the man threw Hiroto off.

"So will you be returning back to that village with all those happy families while you stand there without yours?" The strange man questioned mockingly.

"How do you know of this?" Hiroto asked forcefully glaring down at the man who seemed to know the reason why he was so far away from the village in the first place.

"I can see it in your eyes child your sadness, your pain. You wish to be with your own family once again but they are so far away….or are they?" The man said mysteriously with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Hiroto question not understanding the strange man at all.

"Your family doesn't have to be so far out of your reach all you need is the right aid and then you'll have your heart's desire." The strange man explains and then suddenly pulls out a lamp from his cloak. "This here dear child has the power to give you whatever you desire after all it does hold a powerful genie."

"Genie?" Hiroto questioned with interest he had already heard many legends about Genies some good some bad but overall everyone knew that when Genies granted wishes there was always an unseen consequence.

"The choice is yours dear prince you can either take the lamp and make your wish or leave it and never get your heart's true wish." With that said the strange man was gone in a bright flash the only thing left behind on the ground was the lamp.

Prince Hiroto stared down at the lamp not knowing yet what to do. His better judgement warned him to run away from this place and forget about the lamp but he so wanted to see his mother and father again even if it ended up being brief at least it would be something. "Genie in the lamp I command you to…" Hiroto paused for a moment remembering again that Genies were tricky and could easily twist his words after all if he said bring me back to my family he could end up in Africa or Greece because he did consider his teachers there as family no Hiroto had to use the right wording. "I command you bring me to my true loved ones!" That would work after all who else could he ever see as his true loved ones than his own parents.

"Your wish is granted master!" The genie in the lamp says in a deep booming voice as blue smoke begin to surround the prince taking him faraway.

 **Kai pov**

When Princess Kai woke up that morning she felt like something new was about to take place that day she just couldn't place her finger on when or why though. As the day continued that feeling never went away but still nothing new had happened. _This morning at breakfast Shawn and Misty were their same annoying selves and Mommy yelled at me not to throw things at them as usual._ The day continued on just the same Kai spent her day training, going to her lessons and training again between all that she somehow managed to hang out with her friends which was what she was currently doing.

"And then I told Brendan that if he was going to act like that then there was no way that I would ever go out with him!" Mira exclaims finishing up her story but she notice something strange only Brandy seemed to be paying attention to her story. "Hey Princess I'm not boring you am I?"

"Huh?" Kai questions turning to look at her two best friends. "Sorry Princess what were you saying?"

"Geeze Kai, you've been acting like this all day what's wrong with you?" Brandy asked after sharing a look with Mira.

"I don't know girls…I just woke up today feeling like something was gonna happen." Kai explained as they continued walking the halls of the palace. "But nothing different has happened so far."

"Maybe it's an aura thing?" Brandy pondered out loud as they continued to walk.

"Or maybe it's because our birthday is next month and since we will be turning sixteen we officially get to stay at balls longer and have dates!" Mira said excitedly she had been looking forward to their birthday for months now and couldn't wait for that day.

"Mira please, you know I don't care about that kind of stuff! I have a kingdom to look after in the future and a villain to take down and…" Kai continued to rant but her friends tuned her out at this point. It's not like Kai didn't have guys that she had crushes on she was just so head strong about her destine mission so much so that Brandy and Mira believed that it would take a special kind of boy to get Kai to stop worrying about the future and instead focus on the present. "And another thing I-" The rest of Kai's sentence was cutoff though because all of a sudden smoke appeared in front of the three girls and someone had fallen on top of Kai when the smoke cleared they saw an shocked Asian teenage boy wearing all white on the princess.

"What in the world?" Brandy questioned in shock.

"This isn't right?" The young man who looked to be about their age maybe a little bit older questioned as he stared down into Kai's eyes in disbelief.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Kai asked forcefully clearly going into Crown Princess Mode as she glared up at the stranger. _Handsome boy though…shut up mind I have no time for that now!_ "Also GET OFF OF ME!"

The boy for his part finally realized that he was on top of a girl and quickly got to his feet. Her yelling at him of course caused him to fall into embarrassment after all he was raised better than that.

 **Jack pov**

"Well answer me who are you?!" The young woman demand now up on her feet and still glaring at the young prince. And for whatever reason Prince Hiroto couldn't seem to find it in him to speak he was much too struck by the beauty of this young girl from her even brown skin, her reddish black hair, soft curves and her captivating honey colored eyes. Hiroto himself hadn't been around any girls close to his age since his time spent in Arabia and well that was a long time ago. "Hey are you listening to me?! WHO ARE YOU?"

"I apologize Miss, my name is Prince Hiroto." Hiroto explains while bowing down hoping to hide his growing blush. He was suddenly gratefully that his voice had mature recently for he would have died from embarrassment if his voice had cracked in front of this very pretty girl.

"Prince?" The girl question in shock turning to look at her two friends whom Hiroto finally noticed were also there. "My parents didn't tell me a Prince was visiting today?"

"Yeah and I've never heard of a Prince Hiroto before." A girl with bright red hair says narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Yeah, neither have I?" The pretty girl says with equal suspicion narrowing her beauty honey colored eyes. "Let's just take him to see my parents they'll get to the bottom of this!" And with that the young woman was pulling at Hiroto's arm dragging him most likely to see her parents.

 _She's very bold to not worry about dragging a Prince around like this._ Hiroto thinks to himself but continues to let the beauty girl drag him wherever she wanted to go. _I don't know yet why the genie brought me here but I can't say that I am completely displeased._

 **A/N and that's the end of part one of 'Don't trust that lamp!' As you can guess there will be more than one chapter for this story line I hope you enjoy it and please read and review!**


	4. Have we met before?

**So there was no new Samurai Jack this week...Okay so this is another AU by now most people should or have seen the new season of Samurai Jack so no one should be spoiled too badly. In this AU Jack never meets Kai like in canon when he was sent to the future but still made it back to the past and defeated Aku. Also note that I will be using the names I made up for Jack's parents.**

 **Still own nothing but the plot and my ocs so back off!**

 **Normal pov**

"Emperor Hideaki, we beg you now if something isn't done about the Prince things can only turn badly for the rest of the country!" A loud councilman says deciding to be frank with his ruler. "Every day he seems to get worse and has lost touch with reality completely!"

The rest of the councilmen nodded in agreement as the Emperor sighs and shakes his head. "Councilman Goro you know what my son has been through. All that he has seen and lived through we can't just-" Emperor Hideaki begins to say but is interrupted.

"With all due respect Emperor Hideaki it has been three years since the Prince has defeated Aku." Councilman Goro all but yells. "We have sent him mind healers, chi healers, healers for his body and spirit so that the prince could returned to his former self and none of these has worked."

"And you believe forcing him now to choose a bride will cure what ayes him?" Emperor Hideaki looking at the group of men in disbelief.

"Companionship might be the only way." Another Councilman finally adds. "Better for him to have a bride and start a family than to leave him in this state."

"Councilman Juro is correct! Why just the other day we caught the prince begging rocks for forgiveness for abandoning them to Aku!" Councilman Goro speaks out again. "As it is word has already spread in this country about the prince's acts of madness and now no noblemen would allow their daughter to marry him. But if we extend invitations in other countries were they have not heard of Prince Hiroto's madness then not only could he find a bride but also open up trading which this country greatly needs."

Emperor Hideaki just paused taking all this information in he couldn't outright disagree with the councilmen for they made a valid point. Ever since his son had come back from the future and had defeated Aku he was still not at peace with himself. On many days he had forgotten his own name, his son sometimes woke up in the morning believing this world was an illusion by Aku and has attacked servants because of it. There was a few times when all seem well but then his son would jump because he heard a…motorcycle? His wife Chika had already consider finding a wife for her son and had invited several noblewomen and their young daughters over for tea but all rejected the invitation. "I will tell my son of this plan and I am sure he will be happy to go along with it."

 **Jack's pov**

"Absolutely not!" Prince Hiroto aka Jack yells at his mother and father after they tell him the news.

"Prince Hiroto, please consider our country and its people." Emperor Hideaki tried to reason with his son. "We need new trading to help us continue to rebuild-"

"So negotiate with other countries if that is what's needed!" Jack says forcefully. "I don't need to agree to marry some girl so that we can have more trading!"

"But now Prince Hiroto you have nearly reached the age of thirty two and you still have yet to marry or even considered courting a nice girl." Empress Chika added to help her husband.

"I am much older than thirty two mother much older than that." Jack says darkly while bowing his head he knew how sad it made his mother feel to know that he was trapped for nearly half century a believing that there was no way out.

"You should have a wife and at least one child by now Hiroto!" Emperor Hideaki stated forcefully. "You will one day have to take my place as ruler of this land and you need to have someone beside you for when that day comes."

"Please my son, we just wish you to find happiness." Empress Chika begged a final time.

"I suppose there is no harm at least meeting these young women." Jack says with a sigh giving up on getting his way he knew logically his parents had a point and he does need to find a bride if only to secure an heir then so be it.

It took three months for the invitations to be sent out across the world and another three with an answer accepting the invitation. Not that anyone had believed that there would be any rejections it was now well known everywhere what the Prince had done anyone would be considered lucky if their daughter won the heart of the famous samurai. And so ten young women from around the world journeyed their way to his kingdom some with their whole families others with only their fathers and servants all but one dreaming of the same thing.

 **Kai pov**

"Father. Do I really have to go?!" Kai says with a sigh already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Kai it was a miracle that you were even asked in the first place." Chief Nafari tells his daughter forcefully. "You are nearly thirty one this may be the last time someone would even consider you for marriage and you can't marry anyone here because you've scared them all away."

"Weaklings every last one of them." Kai whispers under her breathe remember her 'suitors' if you could even call them that. There had only been one man who might have won her over, he was the Chief's son from another tribe Kgosi was his name. It started off very well they spoke as equals with each other, they got along but when Kai beat Kgosi in what should have been a friendly spar he rejected her stating that he would not have a wife that was a stronger fighter than him.

"Well good news for you Prince Hiroto isn't weak he saved the world from enslavement!" Chief Nafari explains to his daughter. "You will be at your best for this trip Kai because as I said before this is your last chance! I suggest you start packing." With that her father left the room leaving an angry daughter behind.

Kai and her father had been at odds since she turned sixteen which was the age that girls could get married in their tribe but Kai managed to scare every suitor off. Her father didn't understand why no man wanted his daughter, she was beautiful, strong and intelligent. And unknowing to him that was the problem when a suitor came because he heard that she was smart he soon left blinded by jealously and stating that she was too smart for her own good. When someone came because he heard that she was strong they soon left when they learned she could over power them. They only wanted someone strong enough to carry and give them strong children more importantly sons. Her beauty they all said was not enough to look past the fact that she was a better hunter, scholar and warrior then them.

Kai didn't believe that this Prince Hiroto would be any different from those other men, even if he did save the world he'd find something wrong with her that he can't deal with then send her back home. He will have girls younger than her to pick from anyway, so this trip for her will just be about taking in another culture and its customs perhaps she may even find some scrolls on philosophy to past the time until she was sent home.

"Yes, I'll just find a way to past the time until I return home."

 **Jack pov**

Six months later and the guests had finally begun to arrive at the ports of his country, all of the citizens hanging around hoping to see a hint of these new princesses from across the sea wondering which girl their prince would choice as his bride.

"I would choose none if I could though." Jack said with a sigh as he watched from his bedroom window, he refused to meet these young woman at the port stating to his parents that he needed to deeply mediate to get his mind in order before seeing them. They of course accepted that explanation and now he watched his country welcome his guests.

Soon the young women and their families had made it to the palace and this time Jack couldn't avoid at least greeting them after all he had been given plenty of time to mediate. Now he was dress in his finer robes, robes that still made him feel too uncomfortable to wear. Mentally preparing himself outside the visitor's sitting room to speak with these women and their families. From what he remembered his father stating only ten families were able to make it here so he had to learn ten new names at least.

 _My word how can they expect me to marry one of these little girls!_ Jack says to himself as he finally enters the sitting room. To say that Jack wasn't even more annoyed would be putting it lightly these young women _girls really_ were indeed very young some looked like they just barely turned fourteen and the ones that looked twenty hadn't been for very long. "Good afternoon ladies, I am Prince Hiroto." Jack says bowing as he greets the group of girls. The girls all return the gesture with excited blushes and giggles and Jack had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at them.

Quickly Jack was led to greet the first girl and her father her name was Capricia and she had just turned fifteen and her father was very proud of the fact that she learned both the Chinse and Japanese alphabet. Their family also had a wonderful olive trading business on top of that as well.

Next he met a girl named Emilie she was eighteen _well that's a little better_ and just like before her father took over the greeting praising that his daughter's tea serving skills and going on about their families trading business that Jack didn't bother to listen to. This went on for at least another seven times though the seventh girl was a little more promising Merida was twenty two so age wasn't as bad and from her accent he would guest she was from the Highlands which reminded him of his old friend the Scotsman it might be nice to have a bride that reminded him of his old friend as long as she didn't turn out to be like his old friend's wife.

The last girl though Jack didn't get to meet with the others, according to her father Chief Nafari she had fallen seasick on the journey and was in guest champers trying to recover. Though the Chief was happy to go on about how smart, beauty ect…his daughter is at this point Jack had heard enough and was able to politely dismiss himself from the room.

 **Kai pov**

Of course if Chief Nafari knew beforehand what his daughter was up to he would know that she was lying about being seasick because at the moment she wasn't even in her guest chambers. No having remembered a servant in passing telling her and the other girls that the current room she was sitting in was a library she decided to find a way to see what it had to hold for herself. The library didn't disappoint her having a collection of stories and philosophies that she hadn't even heard of made Kai feel like she was in heaven she hoped to never be found.

Maybe about an hour into her reading she heard the sound of footsteps walking into the room and she cringed one thing she hated most was being interrupted from reading. Hopeful though if whomever just enter just left her alone all could still be well…Kai never did have much luck that day.

"What are you doing in here?" A deep male voiced asked out of curiosity.

"Reading." Kai answered almost sarcastically but fighting the urge she doesn't turn to look at the newcomer as she continues to read.

"But why?" The male voice asked in what could almost be amazement.

"Why indeed? I suppose for enjoyment, entertainment is one factor there is also a wealth of knowledge to be gain from reading so overall…enjoyment today." Kai answered it was such an unnecessary way to answer a simple question Kai knew that but she so wanted this man to go away already.

"Well then I am happy to hear that my family's library could be used for your enjoyment." Jack said. This of course finally gets Kai to at least look at the person she was speaking with and she ended up being very surprised.

"You look tired." Kai said plainly as honey colored eyes met black eyes for the first time.

"I am very tired." Jack answered back equally as plainly.

"Then sit down." Kai suggested plainly turning back to her reading.

"Are you offering?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's your library Prince Hiroto do as you please." Kai answered finally looking him in the eye again.

"Please…call me Jack." Jack said as he sat down from across Kai.

"Is that a second name of something?" Kai asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Something like that." Jack answered with a shrug as he turned back to look at Kai. "So…are you a servant for one of the visiting guests?"

Kai snorted barely able to hold in a laugh. "No I'm actually one of the women being paraded off to win you over."

"Oh, so you are Kai? I didn't expect to see someone actually close to my age." Jack said plainly not being sure how else to put it.

"And I didn't expect you to have a beard so I guess we're both disappointed right now." Kai said bitingly the reaction she got from the Prince wasn't one she expected though because he laugh hard like she'd said the funniest thing he'd heard in centuries.

 **Jack pov**

Jack hadn't known what to think when he found Kai inside his family's library reading besides the fact that she couldn't be one of his potential brides. It was clear throughout meeting after meeting after meeting those girls were raised to be smart enough never too smart. Jack didn't like that having been to a future were women were free to be intelligent sometimes it wasn't always fun for him but he respected them. And here he found this woman sitting in his library that reminded him of his past in the future and he couldn't help but admire her sharp tongue which never changed even when she found out who he was.

That might have been why he told her to call him Jack something about her told him to introduce himself as Jack which was something he never felt he should do now that he was home. After Jack's laughing fit something that surprised both himself and Kai he left the room to leave her alone so that she could read. He must have looked a sight as he walked down the halls the servants had no idea what to make of him. But for the first time in a long time he felt happy being around someone else.

It was because of that happiness that when his parent's asked him later that evening which girl he was going to pick to spend the first day with he said Kai.

"Really? But you didn't get to meet?" Empress Chika said in surprise.

"Believe me mother I got to meet her." Jack said happily then paused to ponder. "In fact if I didn't know any better I'd say we met once before at a different time."

His parents didn't understand but were just glad to see him happy. He himself didn't understand it completely as well but Kai's presence made him feel that he'd found something he didn't even know was missing in the first place. That feeling though looked to be one sided for now though since the next morning when Jack went to pick Kai up she didn't seem very happy.

"Good morning Kai, did you sleep well." Jack asked politely as they walked down the halls of the palace.

"I slept just fine, it was the morning that brought the nightmares and the headaches." Kai answered forcefully.

"What happened this morning that caused you such hardship?" Jack questioned with concern as he turned to look at his companion for the day.

"You picked me to spend the day with you." Kai answered in a deadpanned voice as she continued to walk on much to Jack's surprise.

"Kai, if I offended you in any way I apologize." Jack exclaims as soon as he caught up to her. "I just had enjoyed the time we spent together yesterday and I thought…"

"I enjoyed it as well that's not the problem." Kai said but seeing as Jack was still confused she had to further explain. "The problem is now my father believes that I have a chance to be chosen as your bride which is not going to happen."

"What makes you think you don't have a chance?" Jack asked sincerely looking down at the younger woman. Kai paused in shock having not been prepared for the question and becoming lost in her own thoughts. "Kai what makes you say that you don't have a chance?" Jack asked again breaking her from her thoughts.

"You do not even want to get married and neither do I." Kai answered matter-of-factly. "What chance is there between the two of us if that's how we truly feel?"

"The chance to be friends is still between us." Jack answered honestly as the two continued on their walk. "It's been a long time since someone just tried to be my friend without wanting anything in return and something tells me that you could be a good friend."

And just like that Jack and Kai started a friendship neither could have ever predicted, days would go by and Jack would always seek her company every day. Of course eventually he had to spend time with the other girls to keep the counsel and his parents happy but mostly he tried to spend as much time as he could with Kai.

"I'm bored Jack." Kai tells him in an annoyed tone. "Why can't we just leave the palace for once and go to the ports or the straw fields or something?!"

"I told you Kai outside is…not in the best condition." Jack's answer was putting it lightly even after three years things were still a mess with his kingdom, children still starving begging on the streets. Citizens barely making ends meet it seeing things outside the palace always brought him back to the horrible future that Aku made and eventually it was decided for his mental health that he should stay away for the time being.

"Well I am not staying here another day! I'm going out there spend some time with Kara or Sara or whatever her name is you've been spending too much time with me anyway." Kai says with a huff as she leaves not even waiting to hear his protests.

 **Kai pov**

Kai could still remember the day that she and Jack started their unique friendship three months ago, she could remember the look of his outright confusion when she told him she didn't have a chance at being his bride. When he asked her why she thought that she had wanted to give the usual answers _I'm too smart, too strong, too clever, too difficult for anyone to want to deal with._ But something told her that Jack wouldn't care and the more she got to know him she realized that she was correct he didn't care. They spent their days getting to know each other talking about things from their childhood, to things they'd read and everything else they could think of. But most importantly the two of them were able to build a strong connection that neither could ever fully explain. They knew when the other person needed to talk and when the other person didn't want to talk but also didn't want to be alone.

They had really become best friends and it was starting to take its toll on the other people staying at the palace. The other girls were of course unfriendly with her seeing as how she had most of the Prince's time and attention they tried to scare her away, they called her an old hag even said she'd probable die from child birth if the baby wasn't lucky enough to be stillborn. It was mean but they were scared they dreamed of marrying the hero samurai who saved the world and he took no one seriously but her.

Jack didn't know this but a lot of times when they couldn't spend any time together she was spending it with his mother. Chika _yes she told me to call her that_ after the third day in a row that they spent together decided to have tea alone with Kai. Kai would never be able to explain to another person why the Empress ended up liking her above the other girls but she did. Of course Chika never outright said this but it was the way that the Empress looked at her that made her fell this way.

The staff loved her especially the cooks, unlike the other girls who turned their nose at everything they made and only really ate from their own cooking servants. Kai though was always more than happy to eat their meals and had learned how to politely show them how to make food from her home land without being disrespectful like the other girls who order them to learn their meals or risk being fired when they married the prince. It was because the cooking staff loved her so much that allowed her to enter the kitchens at any time.

"Good afternoon Akio, Isao and Jun." Kai says as she enters the kitchen and sees the three head chefs busy chopping, stirring and slicing away.

"Oh Princess Kai is it already time for you to pick up the bread." Akio asked looking up from the pot that he was stirring from. Akio was an older man had been cooking for the palace most of his young life to help take care of his family before Aku came and enslaved the land he ended up losing his wife and children during that madness so when it was over he was more than happy to returned back to the job he loved to help deal with the pain.

"Yes, Akio I should be going into town with it soon." Kai tells him not even bothering to correct him in calling her Princess Kai, the staff never took no for an answer when it came to that believing that their Prince would choose her as his bride.

"Oh I wish you wouldn't go out there alone." Jun the oldest chef says as she stops chopping on some onions. "You mean well Kai to go out and give bread to those poor children but it breaks my heart the thought of you going out there alone were you could possible get mugged or.." Jun puts a hand to her heart as the thought of Kai getting hurt began to overwhelm her.

"Oh, Jun please calm down I know you worry and I know it can be dangerous but guess what so am I." Kai says confidently as Isao hand her a basket full of bread.

"Just be careful out their Princess Kai, after all if something happened to you then we'd be left with just…them." Isao says with a shudder. Isao is currently the youngest chef still learning under Akio he is just shy of twenty but his family needed the money this job provided and even though he didn't have time to see them it was better this than nothing.

"I'm always careful Isao, I can't say the same for everyone else though." Kai exclaims as she takes her basket and leaves the kitchen.

Yes, Kai was becoming much attached to this kingdom, to the people…to Jack though she didn't want to admit it but somehow she had fallen in love with him. Everyday always felt new and despite the hardship that this land had faced it was still so bright and colorful. Kai knew that eventually Jack would have to face the outside world, he didn't seem like the type to be able to stay in one place for very long and yet it was as if the outside world scared him. Image that the defeater of Aku scared to face the world how could that have happen?

"Kai I'm really not sure if we should go out there." Jack tries to plea with Kai having caught up with the woman. He knew Kai had been feeding the poor children in his kingdom he was touched by her kindness he always told her as much.

"Jack I know that I should go out there the children are hungry and they need to eat." Kai says forcefully they've had this argument before. "And honestly you shouldn't be afraid to go out there either a Prince afraid to deal with the conditions of his people can never be King."

 **Jack pov**

 _A Prince afraid to deal with the conditions of his people can never be King._ Those words played over and over in Jack's head as he walked down the halls of his palace alone this time. He couldn't help but think that there was some truth to it. In fact he knew there was truth to it, Jack was afraid to really see his people after spending fifty years in the future feeling like he failed them. Sure no time had really pasted once he returned home but the damage was done. He may not look older but in his heart and soul he always seemed to feel older except for when he was with Kai.

Kai made him feel accepted in a way he hadn't felt in a long time, there was just something about the woman that seemed so familiar and yet he could never place why? It was because of those reasons that caused him to fall in love with her. Under the right conditions Jack would have been more than happy to marry her. But he didn't feel that it would be fair to Kai to be in a marriage with a man who wasn't all there. Maybe if he had gotten back to his kingdom sooner…maybe if Kai were born in the future world and he had met her there things could have turned out better. But now Jack felt like he was too jaded to be with someone like Kai. But he would have to pick a girl to marry soon these girls couldn't stay here forever. And above everything Jack learned that he needed Kai he didn't know why but he did. _I just hope Kai forgives me for what I am about to do._ Jack thought to himself as he went to meet Kai's father to ask him a very important question.

That had been the plan for the day Jack asked for Kai's hand her father said yes and now Chief Nafaria and Jack were on their to speak with his parents about his decision. Everything would have gone perfectly until one of the stable hands past by with a horse and Jack had a flashback to the horseman that followed him around in the future. By the time he calmed down from his episode Chief Nafaria had shouted that he changed his mind and to stay away from Kai and to make matters even worse another person had also witness his episode.

 **Kai pov**

Kai after spending a few hours giving out bread to the poor children in the city was sneaking back into the palace. She was on her way back to her room until she suddenly heard some hushed voices talking.

"I'm telling you he's mad! Kept going on and on about a man riding on a horse!" A shill young voice proclaimed.

"But that just can't be true. They would never invite us over to marry a mad prince?" Another voice questioned in disbelief.

"Open your eyes stupid! Why else would none of the noblewoman here be after him after all he is their hero?" the first shill voice says.

"So we're being set up?! They get our resources and we're stuck with a mad prince as a husband no way I'm leaving I have plenty of other none insane suitors!" another voice says with determination.

"As if you ever had a chance Sara." Kai interrupts having had enough of the young girls bad mouthing her friend.

"It's Lara!" Lara shrieks at the other girl having been tried of her forgetting her name.

"Whatever." Kai says shrugging her off. "And the rest of you really what do you think was going to happen to a man that fought a demon to save the world of course that would take a lot on your mental state!"

"This is not what I signed up for!" Capricia says her mind made up. "I wanted a handsome, strong, dashing prince to be my husband."

"Oh, you are such children!" Kai says fed up and moving to walk away from the group of girls.

"Keep him if you want him old hag!" Capricia yelled after the older woman. "You two probably wouldn't be able to find anyone else anyway!"

Kai just ignored the girl as she continued on her way to her room. Jack's episode wasn't news to her in fact when their friendship first started she had seen it happen a few times. Kai was no fool she knew what war did to people and Jack had been through one hell of a war. During those moments though Kai would randomly tell an amusing story or make Jack spar with her or even sing to him whatever brought him back. She even predicted that the reason why he didn't go outside was because of these episodes he never told her but she had guessed this to be true.

Kai also guessed that this was supposed to be a secret which was why whenever Jack came back from these episodes she acted like nothing had happen, only mocked yelled at him for not listening to her story and then they'd move on and do something else. She never told her father not sure of what he would think but now she knew they would have to talk about it because knowing Lara…Sara…Kara whatever knowing her the whole palace knows about what happened by now.

"Where have you been?" were the first words out of her father's mouth when she finally made it to her room.

"Feeding the poor and the hungry." Kai answered plainly staring at her father.

Chief Nafaria just shook his head and sighed at his daughter. "As you know we have been staying at this palace for three months waiting on Prince Hiroto to pick a bride…by some form of luck he has picked you. He asked me for your hand a few hours ago."

It takes everything in Kai not to gasped in shock sure she learned that she had a better chance of being chosen to be Jack's bride but a small part of herself didn't want to get her hopes up. "I had been set to tell him that he could have your hand until I learned of his actual mental state." Chief Nafaria continues talking bringing Kai back to their conversation. "It is because of this reason that I am feel that we should return home-"

"No!" Kai interrupted surprising her father. "You can't just make me come all the way here to try to be his bride only to change your mind over nothing!"

"This isn't nothing Kai! It's a father's job to make sure that his daughter is in the right hands clearly he isn't safe or else why wouldn't anyone have told us about this to begin with." Chief Nafaria argues back glaring at Kai.

"Maybe they didn't tell you because of how you're acting now?!" Kai yelled back at her father now in near tears. "Father I'm sorry I don't think I should leave him…I think he needs me."

"And why would he need you? What is it about him that makes you say that?" Chief Nafaria now becoming very upset is all but shouting.

"I wish I could explain it I don't really understand it myself but…I know I need to be here." Kai finally let's out as she runs out of the room to find Jack.

Kai must have spent an hour looking for Jack only to find him in the same place they met three months ago. Kai moved to sit down next to Jack no words were exchanged between them as they seat there alone, Kai just lean back on Jack's shoulder and picked up something to read knowing that Jack just needed her there for right now they could talk about everything else later.

 **And that's the end of this oneshot! I honestly am not sure about this one it started off okay but I feel that the ending was a bit rushed but I feel that I left things in a way that if I really wanted to I could continue it or leave it alone. Tell me what you think and again if you have any ideas for oneshots I'd be happy to hear them. Please Read and Review!**


	5. 20 years later

**This oneshot idea is within the canon of Jack's Partner it just takes place twenty years after Jack and Kai defeated Aku. The idea came to me mostly because lately a lot of shows and songs I used to watch and listen to have or are turning twenty in a sense.**

 **Normal pov**

It was just a normal day for Jack and Kai they were going over documents about a new bridge that needed to be built in their study when Jack suddenly realized it.

"Kai! What are we doing to celebrate the anniversary of Aku's defeat this year?" Jack asked out of nowhere looking up from his share of the documents.

"Geeze I hadn't thought about it and that day is a month away!" Kai says she couldn't believe that such an important day literally the day the world was freed could slip through her mind. She could still remember the big festival the kingdom had the first year Aku had been defeated and now this year would be… "Twenty years! Jack it's been twenty years since we defeated Aku!"

Jack paused for a second taking in his wife's words. _Has it really been twenty years since Kai and I defeated that vile demon?_

"My goodness, I can't believe so much time has passed since we defeated Aku." Kai exclaims in beside herself. "And now Kamau is twenty three, Ayo and Etsuko are nineteen and Tamotsu is sixteen."

"Time sure does move quickly." Jack says shaking his head and thinking out loud. "In two years Tamotsu will graduate from High School, next year the twins training will be complete and they can leave the kingdom on their own and in a few months Kamau will be back to take on more responsibilities as the Crown Prince."

"Our children will be all grown up…Jack what are we going to do?" Kai asked as she turned to look at her husband. "The children barely need us now! What are we going to be doing around here in the next few years? There isn't going to be anymore little ones to look after, the kingdom is going to be mostly Kamau's responsibility so that he can get used to the fact that he will be King. There are even less treaties and bounty hunters to go after nowadays, we'll have nothing to do until one of the children gets married."

"We could always have another baby if you need something to do?" Jack joked smirking at his wife until she smacked him on his head. "Aw tsuki?"

"I told you to stop joking about that!" Kai says glaring at him. "I swear Jack, I promised after we found out I was pregnant with Tamotsu that next time you try I will have you fixed like a dog!"

"Kai please, you said that you forgave me for that!" Jack tried to plea with his wife but she wasn't done ranting.

"I told you after the twins were born that three kids was more than enough but nooo three wasn't enough for you so you plotted and seduced me to get your second son." Kai pouted turning her nose at him once her rant was finished.

"My dear wife please! How many times do I have to apologize for doing that?" Jack asked turning to face his wife.

"First it's too late to apologize the damage is already done. And you're not really sorry about what you did I can read it in your aura Jack." Kai proclaimed still facing away from him.

"Okay, you are right I'm not really sorry because I got what I wanted. But as you pointed out my tsuki you can read my aura so why didn't you stop me?" Jack asked smugly a smirk falling on his face again.

"I couldn't help it I got distracted." Kai answers in a small voice slouching back into her chair. "Anyways we still need to figure out what to do because soon even our kingdom isn't going to need us as much."

Jack just sighs shaking his head again, his wife was right their children were almost all grown up and had their own lives. Even Shawn and Misty had their own children and responsibilities and weren't around as much. _Sometimes I wish I could go back to when it was just me and Kai alone traveling across the world again. Before the children and the kingdom is was just us and the thrill of adventure… wait that's it!_ "We should travel the world again." Jack suddenly exclaims with excitement at the idea.

"But Jack we've already did that? We still do that from time to time." Kai said shaking her head at her husband.

"Yes, but then we were trying to find a way for me to get back to the past and after I came back and we defeated Aku between the children and the kingdom we only left if there was a treaty or some bounty hunter or monster trying to be the next Aku!" Jack explains while moving closer to face his wife. "Kai, we've never really seen the world and I mean **really** see it. All our lives our focus was training to defeat Aku and when that was over our focus became just fighting Aku and when that was over it was just about maintaining peace and raising our children. Don't you see Kai we've never really got to see the world we were too busy saving it!"

"You know you make a good point and also because we became so busy with the children, kingdom and keeping the peace we haven't even really seen how the world has changed without Aku there." Kai adds finally understanding what her husband was saying.

"Let's go see the world again Kai." Jack says walking over to her chair and picking up his wife and spinning her around. "Let's really see the world this time the mountains, plains, cities, towns, oceans everything let's go out and see it we've had to earn have that much."

"We really have haven't we? We can go take in more cultures, try more foods, and sleep under the stars again-" Kai begins to think in delight only to be cut off by her husband kissing her.

"Make love under a waterfall again." Jack says after breaking the kiss. "And in the fields, hills, and rivers."

"We should do it we should go." Kai says with a content smile on her face.

"We will go my tsuki because it's about time we have our own adventures again." Jack says pulling Kai into a kiss once more.

 **And that's the end of that oneshot kind of short I know but I figure the next oneshot could be the children reacting to finding out that their parents are going to travel the world again. Anyways please read and review.**


	6. Think for yourself

**You may have noticed that the rating for this series has gone from T to M that is because one of my loyal readers has requested more JackxKai lemons. And seeing as my last story was rated M I don't think there will be much of a problem with this change however I will put warnings in the beginning of a new chapter if there are readers who don't want to read that.**

 **Anyway this one shot is inspired by the episode where we pretty much re-saw everyone that Jack has ever helped. This will take place a month after the end of Jack's partner with Kamau hearing about the people that Jack and Kai saved then deciding to go home because he doesn't think that he could ever live up to his parent's legacy.**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

 **Kamau pov**

 _Things were so much easier when I was younger, it was easy to hear about all the things my parents had done. I could hear stories from the people they saved and be proud to be their child. I couldn't wait go out into the world and do what they did, Kamau Hoshizora the first born son of Samurai Jack and Warrior Princess Kai. Kamau Hoshizora the first child to be train by the greatest warriors of their time, who came from a long line of warriors dating back to even before people kept track of dates._

 _Kamau Hoshizora the first born son…can't live up to his parent's great legacy. I can remember back to the day I left home for my own adventure being both excited and sad, but ready to prove myself with my best friend Scotty. Things were okay at first we defeat a monster here, took care of bounty hunters there it was all very light and easy. But then Scotty had to go home because his mother was going to give birth to another pair of octuplets raisings his number of little sisters to around forty. Honestly I don't know how my friend is even able to keep track of them. Anyway I was gonna be on my own for a little while it hadn't seemed like that big of a deal but it ended being one._

 _My true breaking point wasn't when I learned that my father freed the Woolies from slavery, it wasn't when I met the used to be blind archers nor was it hearing that my parents brought the Triceraquins out of the darkness that was the bottom of the ocean to the shining sun. No my breaking point took place at a bar filled with a lot of the robots that my parents defeated and a bartender that claimed though he had been enlighten by the true way of the samurai he still considered himself the most unlucky. Then Demongo showed up looking steal essences from strong warriors. He took a look around and was about to dismiss everyone until he saw me._

" _I know that face and those eyes!" Demongo says pointing at me and making the people in the bar pay attention. "Yes it is just like the others say a near perfect combination of the Samurai and Warrior Princess shame that the child of two great warriors doesn't live up to their name." Demongo left the bar after that comment and though I didn't believe it at the time I was shaken._

 _After that when I went to a town, village or city I would second guess how I handled certain situations. I would wonder if the people were disappointed that I wasn't like my parents. So then I decided to approach everything like my parents would but things fell apart soon after because while rescuing someone from an attacking dragon I was too busy over thinking to notice that the dragon was about to drop the person I was rescuing 100 feet above the air it would have killed him. After he was safe I realized I needed to go home because it was clear that I'd only ruin my parent's good name if I kept this up._

"Kamau?! What are you doing here?" a voice says breaking Kamau out of his thoughts he looks up to see his mother staring down at him a frown on her face. "One you didn't tell use you were coming home so soon, two why are you out in the garden so late at night and three I taught you better then to allow people to sneak up on you!"

Kamau just bowed his head sadly in shame he really was a disappointment to his parents' name, the importance of stealth had been drummed into him especially by his mother. "Kamau what's wrong?" Kai asked being able to see in his arura that something was wrong she moves to sit next to him. "I can sense your doubt, pain and shame tell me what's wrong?"

Kamau couldn't take it anymore even though he was twenty years old now he couldn't fight the need to cry onto his mother's lap like he did as a child. "Mama I've failed you! I failed Papa! I failed our family's legacy!" Kamau's rant was a bit muffled but Kai was still able to hear his last whisper. "I'm never going to be like you two."

"Well of course not. And it's pretty stupid of you to try." Kai deadpanned shaking her head at her first born.

"Mama this is serious!" Kamau yells he stands up and starts pacing in front of her. "You have no idea what it's like being the child of the world's greatest warriors! To hear story after story and then when you try to make a name for yourself all anyone ever does is compare you to-"

"Your parents? 'Because Kai your father was faster than that. Kai your mother was wittier than that. Kai your parents were stronger they would have saved more people. Kai I don't think you'll ever come close to defeating Aku not like your parents they were good warriors." His mother interrupt going on a bit of a rant herself. "Kai your parents were this not that. You're wrong Kamau I know how you feel I spent two years after my parents died trying to become their ghost."

"I'm sorry Mama." Kamau says bowing his head in shame, he never got to meet his mother's parents but some of the older generations in the kingdom spoke well of them. "How did you deal with everyone comparing you to them?"

"I decided to stop trying to be like my parents and think for myself. Isn't that what I always told you and your younger siblings?" Kai answers calmly.

"But Mama how can I do that when everyone wants me to be like you two! The world looks at me like I'm supposed to be the ultimate warrior hybrid." Kamau argues back sighing as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Why?" Kai asked her oldest son staring up at him forcefully. "Why do you have to be the ultimate warrior hybrid?"

"Because I'm your first born son! Your heir the one everyone said would be great!" Kamau answers glaring back at his mother. "I'm supposed to think like my parents, fight like my parents, make decisions like my parents, save people like my parents!"

"You can't do that Kamau." Kai says softy shaking her head at her son. "You can't be us, you didn't grow up with the same problems, and you don't have the same motivation that I and your papa had. And that's how we wanted it Kamau for you and your siblings to have a safer world." Kai stands up to and walks over to her son placing a hand on his shoulder. "The world has turned your papa and I into super beings to the point that it's almost like we're not even real, like we're some made up cartoon characters. The world needs us to be this way so that they can always remember to have hope. They did the same thing to my parents and because I tried so hard to live up to this version of my parents' people actually ended up dead."

"Mama?" Kamau says in shock having never heard this fact mentioned by anyone.

"No one talks about it now." Kai says sadly thinking back to her own past when she started out on her own. "It was before I met your papa and there was situation taking place but instead of thinking for myself I kept trying to think about what my parents would do and try to do it but I couldn't."

Kamau suddenly remembers back to the man that he saved from the dragon and how he had been about to die because he kept trying to be his parents. "Thank you Mama I needed to hear that." Kamau says hugging his mother grabbing his stuff and taking off back into the world.

Kai just sighs shaking her head in disbelief at her first born son. "Kamau sometimes you're a little too much like your parents."

 **And that's the end of this one shot. I'm still trying to figure out how to write Jack and Kai's children I want them to be similar to their parents but not being their parents. So Kamau ended up acting like Jack in the sense that one almost failure makes him want to give up. And thinking like Kai because he wants so bad to live up to his parent's legacy that he doesn't think the way he should.**


	7. Have we met before part 2

**First I want to thank guest, samurailife, and ebonyXivory777 for reviewing. As you can see this one shot is going to be a continuation of Have we met before and was requested by ebonyXivory777 so here it is I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Still own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

 **Normal pov**

On any other given day Jack would wake up have breakfast with his parents then go about his daily business, but today wasn't going to be like any other day. For today was the day that Kai would be returning to him after being away for three months.

 **Flashback**

 _Both Kai and Jack sat side by side in the library for at least an hour not saying a word until Jack finally decided to speak._

" _Do you pity me Kai?" Jack asked causing a confused look to fall on her face. "Anyone else would have ran away from someone so jaded as I and yet you choose to stay? Why?"_

" _I would think that the answer would be clear?" Kai says with a sigh shaking her head. "Why would I pity you Jack? Because you had to fight? Because you were able to be tricked? Because you still feel guilty even though you defeated that monster?"_

" _But you could do better!" Jack said forcefully. "You deserve better than me."_

" _Hmm I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted that you feel this way." Kai just says a bit shaky. "Do you want to take it back? Asking for my hand I mean."_

 _Jack paused for a moment to think, he knew he loved Kai despite that he didn't want to drag her into his problems when he knew he was not yet fully healed. "No, I do not regret asking for your hand Kai." He says while grabbing a hold of her left hand and kissing it. "You've helped me heal in so many ways Kai and for that I will forever be grateful. But I don't feel that I'm worthy enough to marry you not until I've fully faced my own demons."_

" _Well then, I hope you'll be able to do it in the next three months without me around." Kai tells him much to his confusion. "It was always the plan if I was chosen to go back home and get the rest of my things and say goodbye. So one month to get there one month spent getting everything and saying goodbye and one month to get back here." Kai finished explaining as she stood up and left._

 **End flashback**

That had been three months ago and even though Jack had spent half of a century trapped in the future it still had felt like the longest three months of his life. Jack hadn't realized how much his world had become centered around Kai until she left. But at the same time Jack knew that he needed this time away from Kai to finally get himself back on track. He had thought that he had done that when he got his sword back and defeated Aku but that was clearly not the case when he got home.

The first month was the hardest because Kai wasn't there to help bring him back from his episodes and the staff and his parents had gotten used to Kai handling it themselves. The second month was when Jack realized that he felt guilty because defeating Aku in the past meant that all the friends that he had made in the future may no longer exist. The thought that his Scotsmen friend and all his daughters gone was a frightening thought to have. But that wasn't the only thought he wrestled with there were so many what if's questions that kept popping into his head. The most important one being what if Aku was still somehow in the future and he wasn't there to help the people. The third month was when he was finally able to let these ideas go so that he could focus on his future.

And that was why today was such an important day, not just because Kai was returning to him. But because Jack had finally balanced himself again and was now worthy of being Kai's husband. That's why he was outside with the rest of the welcoming party as Kai's ship entered the port.

"Kai!" Jack exclaims happily now that the ship was finally close enough for him to see his future bride waving back to him and the rest of the welcoming party.

"Jack!" Kai happily says back as she waves to him and the welcoming party who were happy to see that she returned after waiting for three months. This was such a happy moment that Kai almost forgot about the horrible mess she had left behind back home almost...It wasn't long before Kai was able to exit the ship and she was finally able to be within standing in front of her husband to be once again. "So you finally decided to shake that beard."

"We haven't seen each other for three months and the only thing you can comment on is that?" Jack asked though he sounded annoyed there was clear amusement in his eyes.

"Were you expecting me to say something else?" Kai asked her arms crossed over her chest clearly equally amused as Jack.

Jack can only chuckle lowly as he pulled Kai towards himself into a hug in that moment he didn't care that they were still out in public and that it looked improper. It was just so good to know that despite the time spent away from each other they could still easily fall back into their usually banter. "So where's your father? I thought he was supposed to be coming with you so that both of our families can help plan our wedding?" Jack asked as they pulled away from the hug and he noticed that he had yet to be greeted by his future father-in-law.

"Oh, he had some business that came up…last minute he'll come soon enough." Kai said calmly though there was a hint of nervousness in her voice but before Jack could question it a group of children cried for Kai's attention and she was gone before he could speak.

That wasn't the only time that Jack asked Kai about her father in fact almost everyone asked about when the chief would be returning to help plan for the wedding and each time Kai would either change the subject or give some off handed remark. It was clear to Jack that something was going on that Kai wasn't telling them but instead of confronting her about it he decided to wait until she told him herself.

Kai herself was starting to feel guilty for not telling Jack the truth added to the amount of time they spent together only seemed to make matters worse. Especially when they were planning for their future wedding an activity that they were currently doing at the moment in the dining hall looking at different foods to have after the wedding.

"Jack, what are these?" Kai asked curiously as she picked up what seemed to be a small round pastry, Kai was used to seeing traditional Japanese foods but this was unfamiliar to her.

"Oh, that's geppei or a mooncake." Jack explained as he turned to see what she was talking about. "They're a Chinese traditional food but my parent's suggested it since you said you were born on a full moon."

"Full moon." Kai repeats a bit lost in thought as she stared down at the mooncake. "I can never fall asleep during a full moon."

"I know Kai you've told me." Jack says not yet noticing that his wife to be was lost in thought. "You know for the wedding we should also have-" he begins to say but is interrupted.

"Every full moon since I was a baby…that's what my father always said I never fussed or cried or anything I just wouldn't sleep not until dawn." Kai continues on in a monotone voice. "When I was younger you know I can remember my father staying up with me…he-he'd always said that he hoped my husband would be willing to stay up with me."

"Kai?" Jack says softly in confusion as he stared down at Kai with one of his hands on her shoulder, there were tears in her eyes at the moment and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

"I never cared about that though…it would never bother me if my husband didn't want to stay up during a full moon because I knew my father would. No matter how far away I was it wouldn't matter because almost every suitor rejected me for one reason or another." Kai continues to speak in the same monotone voice but tears were falling freely from her eyes now. "But my father never did no matter how much we argued or disagreed…until now."

"Kai, what are you talking about?" Jack questioned as he turned Kai so that he could be face to face with his bride. "I know something is wrong please just tell me so that I may fix it!"

"You know my father was really upset that I wanted to marry you before we left. And I thought that on the journey back I could somehow reason with him but I couldn't." Kai begins to explain. "Matters only got worse when we got home because apparently Kgosi wife had sadly died from childbirth and he asked my father for my hand…and my father said yes."

"What?!" Jack shouts in outrage, this couldn't be happening not when he finally had things under control and was finally worthy of Kai. "He can't do that he made an agreement with me and this kingdom he can't turn his back on that."

"I know!" Kai shouted back. "I told him that but he didn't care! He said that I could go to you if I wanted but to consider myself banished if I did." Kai finished explaining her knees at this point give out and she sinks to the floor.

"Oh, Kai." Jack says gently as he pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry that you had to go through this, you should have told me this right away."

"I know but…I had hoped that my father would take it back." Kai says as she cried into his chest. "I'd hoped a letter would come telling me that he was wrong and that he's coming but it hasn't. He really doesn't want me anymore."

"Don't say that Kai!" Jack said forcefully. "Your father loves you and he will tell you this in person and if I have to drag him all the way here then so be it."

"Jack? You can't possibly be serious?" Kai says in surprise pulling away from him.

"I am very serious Kai." Jack proclaimed confidently. "You and my mother can plan the rest of the wedding and by the time the day has come your father and I will both be there." Before Kai could further argue this plan Jack had pulled her into a deep kiss to silence her doubts, he was determined to do this and when Samurai Jack set his mind on a goal it got done no matter how long it took.

 **And that's the end of part two I would like to thank** **ebonyXivory777 once again for making this request! Now if any other readers has any story request for JackxKai and their family I'll be happy to consider them. In the meantime I have an AU Hogwarts idea and would like to ask which house do you think Jack should be in? please review to answer and make request and see you next time.**


	8. House Rivals

**Please read this A/N BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **So this is going to be a special new story idea for this series because it's my first AU Hogwarts. Now here's some background info you need to know! One Kai and Jack are students at Hogwarts they are in their sixth year and are in rival houses (Kai Slytherin, Jack Gryffindor). Two the wizarding war never happened but Tom Riddle was still a mad man and ended up killing Auror James Potter and being ended by Sirius Black. Three this left Lily Potter a widow with a two year old son Harry but with the help of friends and family she was able to move on and marry Severus Snape. Four Everyone is still in their respective houses and the Defense Professor stayed as Remus Lupin. Five the house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is still a big issue because both houses are trying to prove that they're better than the other. SIXTH AND MOST IMPORTANT Kai (muggleborn) and Draco Malfoy are best friends. Jack and Hermione are best friends and have been since first year because they both had similar study habits and are both muggleborn students they hang out and are friends with Harry and Ron and ect… but are not as close to them. Pairings for this story will include Jack and Kai and Draco and Hermione sorry RonxHermione fans!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my oc's I wish I owned it all but I don't!**

 **Normal pov**

It was another normal morning for the students at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry well at least it would have been that morning if it wasn't for that the fight that broke out between Josephine Lynch and Ezekiel Clench. The two Gryffindor students were always an on again off again couple and currently they were off again in the worse kind of way it would seem since throughout breakfast they kept throwing spells at each other too bad for the rest of the Gryffindor house who ended up caught in the middle of the crossfire. And to make matters worse they knew that the Slytherin house would have a field day with this turn of events.

Currently at the moment Hermione, Jack, Ron and Harry were grumbling angrily at having to deal with Josephine and Ezekiel's mess.

"I just don't see why those two don't just stay broken up so we wouldn't have to deal with this nonsense every other week." Hermione seethe as raffled through her now ruined papers and quills.

"Now that isn't fair is it?" A voice says from behind the group causing the four friends to curse under their breathe and turned to see that Draco Malfoy had spoken.

"Yeah after all you can't expect anything better from two Gryffindor's can you?" Kai adds in the two Slytherins walk away to their first class laughing before the group could come up with a response.

"Just great now we're going to have to deal with those snakes all day!" Ron said angrily his face turning almost as red as his hair, the others could only sigh in agreement.

The house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin has always existed pretty much since the school was founded and has gotten really bad over the past twenty years. But since first year these groups of Slytherins and Gryffindors seemed to always be at each other's throats especially Jack, Hermione, Kai and Draco. Jack and Hermione competed with Kai and Draco over being the top students in their class, in fact those four were so neck and neck with their grades that no one was sure who would end up as Head Boy and Girl for their final year. But it wasn't just that the students were also competing in Quidditch matches and House points had become a group effort for each house.

It also didn't help that despite the fact that the whole school knew about the rivalry the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin seemed to have most of their classes together. Which was going to be a pain in the neck for one Potions Professor who had them for his first teaching lesson of the day.

"Now unless you'd like to spend some time in detention tonight, you'll halt you're mindless chatter and turn to page 190 of your textbooks." Professor Snape says in his usually tone causing all the students to quiet down. "Today you'll be making the Polyjuice Potion, follow the instructions _exactly_ as it is written in the book." With that the Professor left the group of students to quickly get to work knowing that they would follow his orders.

The students moved as quickly as they could to gather ingredients and get to work Professor Snape was a strict teacher but he was still willing to give ten house points per class for the pair of students that had the best potion.

"Draco!" Kai hissed in a whisper to her friend. "Could you maybe stop staring at Granger's legs long enough to finish this potion!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kai." Draco denied as he got back to work. "Your observation skills must be slipping."

"Please the day that happens is the day I start behaving like the Gryffindorks!" Kai says rolling her eyes at Draco. "Seriously though we need to hocus focus if we are going to beat Hiroto and Granger."

Speaking of the Gryffindor pair it would seem that Hermione and Jack were having a very easy time getting their potion done.

"You know Jack if Ron and Harry would have just read today's chapter ahead of time like we told them to they'd have a much easier time." Hermione says observing that the other two Gryffindors were struggling a bit.

"What I can never seem to understand is how Harry doesn't do better in this class when his step-father is the teacher!" Jack says shaking his head as he glances up at them as well. Jack takes a moment to look around to see how the other students were doing when his eyes landed on his main rivals Draco and Kai. At this very moment Kai was taking off her cloak leaving her in just her school uniform which was a tight long sleeve shirt and skirt. _What is Lunas thinking this is the dungeons it's freezing here especially this early in the morning!_ Jack thinks as he stared at the girl his eyes ever so slightly land on Kai's chest noticing how hard her nipples were getting in the cold room. He got so distracted from staring at the girl that he put in the next ingredient at the wrong time ruining the potion completely.

"Jack?! What happen? It's ruined!" Hermione screeched in angry, Jack could only bow his head in shame trying to fight the blush that was threating to cover his face.

"I'm sorry Hermione, there is no excuse for good enough that I can give you sorry." Jack said keeping his face down, there was no way that Gryffindor was going to get those points today because of him.

"You evil genius!" Draco says with a smirk as he and Kai watched the chaos that just took place with their rivals.

"You got to know how to be _titctical_ to win these things." Kai exclaims with a laugh and a smirk.

Just as predicted with Jack and Hermione's potion ruined, Draco and Kai's potion was the best in class so they got the ten house points for this lesson. Jack and Hermione were now trying to hurry up and pack their things away to get to their next lesson when Kai and Draco starting walking passed them.

"It's a good day to be a Slytherin isn't Kai?" Draco said mockingly as the two friends walked by their rivals.

"Yes Draco it really is." Kai answered back equally as mockingly. "Oh, and Hiroto its _breast_ that you don't get yourself so easily distracted next time." Kai says turning her head to wink at him as the two Slytherin's leave for their next class.

"What was that about?" Hermione turned to glare at her friend when she noticed how red his face had gotten. "Oh Merlin! You were staring at her chest again, weren't you?"

"Wh-hat? I…no!" Jack stammered in embarrassment blushing deeply but Hermione knew her best friend was lying. She gather up the rest of her things and stormed away from him. "Hermione wait! I'm sorry." Jack called after her as he ran out of the class room.

 **Later that afternoon**

At this moment in time Hermione Granger was cursing under her breathe as she tried to find an empty table inside the school's library. Normally the library wasn't usually this crowed but winter break was coming up soon and a lot of students were trying to get their works done now so that they wouldn't have to worry about it once they got home. Hermione almost wanted to give up and just go to the Gryffindor common room even though she knew that the other students would end up bothering her and asking for help. When she finally found a table that only had one student sitting there but that one student was Kai Lunas.

"Ahem, do you minded if I sit here?" Hermione asked begrudgingly after making her way to the other student.

"You really are a brave lioness aren't you?" Kai proclaims raising an eyebrow at the other girl. "Come enter the snake pit."

"Look, I just need to study so I won't bother you and you won't bother me." Hermione says as she sits down and starts taking out her books and notes.

"Whatever you say lioness." Kai says sarcastically but otherwise turns back to the book that she had been reading. With that said the two girls worked quietly in peace much to the surprise of both parties. In fact things had been so peaceful that Kai felt it was safe to ask Hermione a question about the class she was studying for. "Why do you bother with taking Muggles Studies? I mean what can that class possibly teach you?"

"Well I find it kind of interesting to see the point of view wizards have about muggles." Hermione says with a shrug. "I mean sure a lot of it is wrong but I'd like to think they have the best intensions at heart."

"But that book is so outdated and offensive! I mean I swear there was like one chapter that mentioned Emily Dickson and it said 'isn't it amazing that muggles can actually come up with poetry!' I just couldn't stand it."

"Really but you're a Pureblood right?" Hermione says but sees the look of anger that falls on Kai's face. "I'm sorry I just heard that all-"

"All Slytherin's are secretly bigoted Purebloods!" Kai finishes before the other girl could speak. "Well surprise, surprise I'm actually muggleborn like you."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said weakly feeling ashamed of herself, she always tried not to pass judgement on others and not to assume things but Kai was best friends with Draco Malfoy and she had heard from the Weasley family that the Malfoy's had been bigots for generations and just made conclusions about Kai based off that fact.

"It's fine." Kai says with a sigh. "I mean as much as the Wizarding world claims to be equal and welcoming it really isn't."

"Right I mean like the law that says students can't practice magic outside of school until they are seventeen. That can only apply to muggleborns because how would the ministry know if a child is using magic at home if they come from a magical family." Hermione says bringing up a subject that has always bothered her.

"Exactly! I mean how would they know it was you and not your mom or dad?" Kai says putting her arms up in frustration.

"What if they're tracking our wands?" Hermione suggest in a harsh whisper as if the ministry could be listening in on her theory.

"I've thought of that too!" Kai says nodding her head in agreement. "That's why I ordered a book from Africa about doing wandless magic since they can do a lot of spells by pointing their fingers and hand gestures."

"Really?" Hermione says in surprise this was something she would have to research about sometime later.

"Yes, the wand itself is a European invention and while the African Wizarding communities have adopted it they still use a lot of wandless spells." Kai finished explaining. "Though finding books on this subject isn't easy if I wasn't best friends with Draco I would have never been able to find and get it."

"I guess then the Malfoy's aren't really as bad as people say." Hermione says in wonder though she wasn't completely surprised by it in the six years that she had been in school with the young Malfoy he never talked about her blood status just tried to compete with her.

"Actually they are." Kai admits causing confusion to fall on Hermione's face. "Well to be fair it's really more Lucius Malfoy then anything but he doesn't seem to realize how much of a bigot he is."

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked at this point both girls had long since forgotten about their studies.

"Mr. Malfoy sees himself as more progress and open then his ancestors but then he'll say something like how he's so surprise that a muggleborn witch could be in Slytherin. Or like he can't believe that my muggle parents can be as rich as they are. Stuff like that and the fact that he was uncomfortable with the fact that Draco and I went to the Yule ball together shows me how he really thinks." Kai explains that event was what really nailed the coffin for Kai.

"Merlin forbid his precious heir would soil himself with a muggleborn." Hermione says sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Lucky for me Draco takes after his mother more than his father, not that he himself is always perfect but we can actually manage to be best friends." Kai finishes explaining to the other girl. "Plus his family is very influential here and if my plan to high jack the ministry is going to work I'm gonna need him to do that."

"High jack the ministry?" Hermione asked in complete confusion.

"I'm a Slytherin, I deserve to be the Minster of Magic." Kai says with a shrug and picking up her book to read once more. "You know it's funny but I bet if we weren't from rival houses the two of us would be friends."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Hermione says with a sigh, which was probably true they do seem to share a lot of opinions and this time away from the rest of the school had made things less hustle. "Do you want to be friends anyway?"

Kai turned head pretending to be in deep thought before answering with a shrug. "I suppose eventually I'll find you useful to me somehow."

 **And that is the end of my first Hogwarts AU I will be continuing this one because I am just loving this idea so much right now. Fun fact I was talking to a friend of mine about which house Jack should be in and I told her that I honestly think Jack should be in Hufflepuff. Want to argue about it? Then please review!**


	9. Don't trust that lamp! 2

**A/N Okay let's just get this out of the way now. At the risk of people hating me Yes I have seen the end of Samurai Jack and I do like how it ended. It ended the way it should have and while I wish Jack hadn't lost Ashi on their wedding day I knew it would happen. Anyone who has ever watched anything about time travel should have seen it coming! That's why when I wrote 'Jack's Partner' two years ago I made a loophole so that Jack could still have Kai, his son and his parents! That being said I've also revised that story if anyone wants to read it. The story wasn't completely changed but I have added a few things and fixed some grammar problems.**

 **Previously on Don't trust that lamp: Hiroto/Jack (17) misses his parents while staying with Robin Hood. He meets a mysterious stranger that gives him a genie's lamp which Hiroto/Jack decides to use to see his parents again but instead finds himself inside Kai's (15 almost 16) palace how can that be after all he wished to be with his true loved ones?**

 **Hiroto/Jack pov**

 _After being dragged away by the beautiful girl, I now find myself inside the throne room that belonged to her parents King Nafari and Queen Abigail. That's right as it turned out the beautiful girl was a Princess named Kai and at the moment I was explaining to them how I came to their kingdom._

"And that's what happened your majesties, I made a wish on a genie but instead of it taking me to my parents it brought me here." Hiroto explained after he finished his story.

"Hmm this is interesting very interesting." King Nafari says after Hiroto was done explaining the story. The King himself was a tall man that stood at 6'1 a slightly darker shade of brown then his daughter, black hair, muscular body and the most intimidating dark brown eyes that Hiroto had ever seen.

"Indeed." Queen Abigail says after a while, the Queen herself stood at a height of 5'8, the same brown skin as her daughter reddish brown hair with a curvy body and kind honey colored eyes. In a sense Hiroto felt like he was looking at an older version of the Princess except her mother had reddish brown hair instead of reddish black like her daughter. "And why were you separated from your parents to begin with."

"Well when I was eight a great evil attacked my father's kingdom and I was sent to train to defeat Aku as my father Emperor Hideaki did before me." Hiroto explained to the queen this causes all three members of the royal family to gasp.

"Impossible Emperor Hideaki defeated Aku thousands of years ago!" Kai says glaring forcefully at him.

"Thousands of years ago?!" Hiroto repeats back in shock. "But if that were true that would mean that-"

"The genie sent you thousands of years into the future where we are unfortunately still dealing with Aku." King Nafari explains to the young prince. "Now the question is why did the genie send you here more specifically why did it bring you to Kai?" The King and Queen share a look then turn back to look at the prince. "Where is the lamp now Prince Hiroto?"

"The lamp?" Hiroto questions to himself in a whisper he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was thousands of years in the future. "I do not know it disappeared when I landed here."

"We'll have servants check around the palace for it in the meantime, Kai your father and I are going to go see the Lunas Seers maybe they'll have some answers on why Prince Hiroto is here and not in his own time." Queen Abigail tells her daughter. "While we are away you will show the Prince around the city and explain things as best as you can."

"But Mommy I want to see the Seers too." Kai pouted stomping a foot. "I'm heiress I should be there right Daddy?" Kai turns to her father for support but he just shakes his head at her. "Fine!" Kai yells and stomps out the door Hiroto moves to follow after her but before he left he bowed to the King and Queen.

Once Hiroto was out of the throne room he found Kai speaking with her two friends who had been waiting for her.

"So now I have to show him around the city." Hiroto hears Kai say as he approached the three girls. "Are you girls coming with?"

"Sorry Kai, my parents' want me home right away they're planning a family weekend this weekend so I won't see you until Monday." Brandy says sheepishly with a shrug.

"And my parents found out about the D from our last Chem test so now the guards are making me study this whole weekend." Mira says in annoyance, the two other girls pick up their stuff and walk away from Kai leaving her alone with the time traveling Prince.

"I guess we should get going then." Kai says with a sigh as she walked towards the nearest exist, not even turning to make sure that Hiroto was following after her.

"Ahem, Princess Kai it is quite all right if you do not wish to show me around I do not wish to burden you." Hiroto says instead of following her it was clear to the young Prince that Kai was very annoyed. "I realize that my presence is an inconvenience for you and-"

"I'm sorry." Kai interrupts him shaking her head in embarrassment much to his confusion. "I'm not behaving very fairly towards you I just wanted to go with my parents' to get some answers." She finishes saying with a blush it would seemed that it finally occurred to Kai that she had been behaving very rudely.

"That is understandable." Hiroto says in an understanding tone rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as well.

"I mean it isn't every day that someone just lands on top of you." Kai says sheepishly looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry that I fell on you Princess Kai that was rather embarrassing." Hiroto tells her with a small awkward chuckle looking away from her. "And not the best way to first meet someone new."

"But it was interesting and I like things that are interesting." Kai honestly tells him. "Come on I better show you around the city and I know you have many questions."

"Right then let us go." Hiroto says following after Kai.

Hiroto had been many places in his short life, had seen many amazing things but they all paled in comparison to the Soleil Lunas Kingdom. This place had carriages that could fly…in the air! And Hiroto had even met a talking dog, it was a bit overwhelming for Hiroto at times but Kai made sure to take things slowly and explain things carefully as best as she could. Currently the two royals were walking towards a park that Kai had told him was called Japan's Garden.

"It's a very popular place and I just have a feeling that you'll really like it there." Kai explains to Hiroto as the two turn a corner and the park came into view.

Hiroto's eyes widen and he gasped in shock. "This looks just like my home!" The park was very beautiful with cherry blossom trees and flowers in bloom, and a beautiful lake in the middle of the park. There were people from all walks of life walking through the park some even in Kimonos; children could be seen playing with each other. Couples could be seen walking on the paths and small varies shops were scattered here in there. "Kai this is very beautiful I haven't seen-"

"I know I can see it in your aura that's why I thought this would be a good place to go." Kai explains interrupting him. That was another thing that Hiroto would have to remember about Kai, she had explained earlier that she and her family members could control magic and she could read aura though she was still learning to control it. In fact the reason that this Kingdom lived in such wonderful peace was because of Kai's powerful ancestors. "Come on I'm also pretty sure that you haven't worn a Kimono in a while let's go get one."

"Sure." Hiroto happily agrees, Kai happily grabs a hold of his hand and pulls him towards a shop. Because Kai is in front of him she doesn't notice the deep blush that falls on his face as he can't help but look at their joined hands.

When the two reach the shop they separated so that they could get a better look at the kimonos, Hiroto was going through the man's section not really finding anything that he liked until he found a plain white one that reminded him of the one he wore as a child. Hiroto had been very sad when he realized that he could no longer fit his old one but now as luck would have it he could finally get a new one. The shop that sold kimonos had a dressing room that Hiroto used to try on his new kimono. _It is perfect just like the one I used to have!_ Hiroto thinks to himself as he looked into the full length mirror.

"Hey Hiroto, did you find a kimono that you like?" Kai asked from outside the dressing room.

"Yes Kai I found this wonderful-" Hiroto started to tell her while walking out of the dressing room so she could see him but stops mid-sentence when he sees her. Kai was wearing a midnight blue kimono with gold crescent moons on the sleeves and a full moon on the back. The gold of course complemented her honey colored eyes perfectly making them shine even more. "Beautiful." Hiroto says in awe getting a dreamy look in his eyes until he remembers himself. "I mean your kimono is beautiful…not that you're not beautiful…I mean-" Hiroto would have continued stuttering in embarrassment but Kai silenced him by putting a finger to his lips.

"I like your kimono too." Kai tells him with a smile before pulling her finger away. "Whenever you're ready to go we can leave and get something to eat." Kai then walks away from him to go pay for the kimonos leaving Hiroto to just nod his head in agreement.

After getting some food the two teenagers now sat on spot on top of a hill with a single cherry blossom tree that overlooked the whole park. The sun was starting to set making the lake glow in orange, red and pink colors. This moment painted a very romantic scene that Hiroto couldn't help but blush at in fact he could remember hearing his mother talk about how she and his father had done something similar when they were just courting. At the time Hiroto was young and didn't care to listen to such things but now that he was older and with Kai…well now he could see the appeal that his parents were trying to get him to understand. _My parents the ones that I had wished to see but now…I'm thousands of years away from them._ Hiroto becomes sad thinking about this and his sadness is caught by Kai.

"Hiroto what's the matter?" Kai asked curiously just a second ago Hiroto was happy and content but now a dark cloud seemed to hang over his head.

"Nothing is the matter Kai do not worry." Hiroto just says in fake cheerfulness but Kai just glares at him not falling for it. _Oh yes that's right she can read my aura._ "Sorry, I was just thinking about my parents. It has been years since I have seen them and now I'm even further away from them because this is the future."

"I understand, I miss my parents too when they leave the Kingdom to help people and fight Aku." Kai says in understanding grabbing a hold of his hand. "I know it's not exactly the same since at most I won't see them for a few months but-"

"Thank you for sharing this with me Kai." Hiroto says squeezing her hand back and staring into her eyes. "It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." Kai says back also looking into his eyes, they both just sat there and stared at each other for a while until the sound of birds flying by broke them out of their trance. "Ah, we should eat our food before it gets cold."

"Yes, right of course." Hiroto agrees facing away from Kai, the two teenagers both got two separate bento boxes of food from a restaurant at the park. Hiroto had filled his with sushi having not had any in years while Kai's contained white rice with varies meats inside. The two also decided to get a small box of dumplings to share between.

"Oh! Sorry you can…Sorry!" Hiroto and Kai say at the same time after they both tried to reach for a dumpling.

"Ha, ha that was very humorous… how we both kept trying to grab a dumpling at the same time." Hiroto says with a nervous chuckle and a blush.

"Honestly I think it was very cliché." Kai says though she could also feel her own blush growing.

"Cliché?" Hiroto questions.

"It's just a word that is used when something is obvious." Kai explains to him.

"Right." Hiroto just says not really understanding what she meant. "Kai? I have to ask are you…that is to say would it be okay if-" Whatever Hiroto was stammering to say was cut off by the music coming out of nowhere.

"That's my phone!" Kai explains as she picked it up to answer. "Hi Daddy…ok we'll be right there!" Kai hangs up the phone and starts standing up. "We have to go Hiroto my parents' have something important to tell us."

With that the two of them pick up their things and start walking back towards the palace. Soon enough the two royals found themselves back in the throne room looking at the King and Queen.

"Well? What did you guys find out?!" Kai asked impatiently after waiting a minute for her parents to say something.

"Prince Hiroto you've said that your wish for the genie was to be brought to your parents? What were your exact words?" King Nafari asked instead of answering his daughter's question.

"I told the genie to take me to my true loved ones, because I know that genies can be tricky so I used those words so that he wouldn't send me back to one of my old teachers. I don't know why the genie didn't fulfill my wish though?" Hiroto explained honestly the King just sighs after the explanation was done.

"The genie did fulfill your wish Prince Hiroto." Queen Abigail proclaims with a smile much to the young royals' confusion.

"But how?" Hiroto managed to ask. "I am not with my parents'."

"True. But you are with Kai." Queen Abigail says turning to look at her husband a smirk clear on her face.

"Mommy? What are you trying to say?" Kai asked still not completely understanding what was going on. "Daddy?" Kai tries to question her father knowing that he usually caved when it came to giving her what she wanted.

"According to the seers you two are…" King Nafari begins to explain like it was physically causing him pain but then he stopped mid-sentence. "The two of you get-"

"The two of you were supposed to meet when you were older and partner up in the fight against Aku." Queen Abigail begins to explain taking over for her husband. "You two even get married to each other."

"Married!" The two teenagers said in shock at the same time, they briefly glanced at each other only to quickly turn away from each other with embarrassed blushes.

"Yes married." Queen Abigail confirms again.

"So my wish was granted because Kai is…." Hiroto whispers to himself trying to process all this new information. _Kai is my future wife? Kai and I get married?!_

"Mom?... How?... When?" At the moment words seemed to be failing Kai.

"We can't tell you two much right now. Just know that it has to do with your destine mission." Queen Abigail explained to her daughter this seem to be too much for the young girl though because she left the throne room. And no one could blame her this was a lot to take in all in one day.

Eventually Hiroto was also dismissed from the throne room and a servant took him to his new room (in the family wing of the palace because he is or going to be family) and now he was pacing his room trying to get his thoughts in order. "Kai is my future wife." Hiroto says out loud though no one is there to hear it. "Kai is my future wife." He repeats as it finally sinks in. "Kai is my future wife!" This time the phrase is spoken with joy not confusion.

Hiroto couldn't help but be happy to find out that the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes upon (not that he had seen many girls) would one day be his wife. _I wonder how Kai and I were supposed to meet in the future. I wonder how long we courted before we got married. Will we have children?_ The thought of children made Hiroto blush when he thought about how they were made. Robin Hood and the merry man had just given him 'the talk' and now all he could think about was how one day he and Kai would… _Tomorrow I'll asked Kai for her hand in courtship. I was going to try earlier today until the…phone interrupted the moment._ Those were the young Prince's final thoughts as he settled in for the night.

 **I think here is a good stopping point I was going to make this longer but changed my mind. Please read and review!**


	10. I heard your soul weeping

**Okay this is a brand new AU oneshot idea for the series it goes in canon with the fifth season of Samurai Jack up until the wedding where Ashi fades out but for this we will pretend that they had a baby together. Now Jack still grieving has distance himself from his son Kamau because he knew that he too would fade out eventually until Kai shows up and….**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my oc's if I did…well did you read Jack's Partner?**

 **Jack pov**

 _It's the middle of the night and the crying hasn't stopped._ Jack thinks to himself with a sigh as he listens to the sounds of his weeping son. The nurse maids were trying to calm the six month old boy down but it was no used the child wouldn't stop. Jack knew in his heart of hearts that he should be there comforting his son but had been afraid to look at him again since Ashi faded away on their wedding day. _I have become a coward plain and simple._ His son had been crying since his mother faded out of existence three months ago and Jack was dreading the day when he would be told that Kamau was gone as well. The fact that the child still hanged on this long was nothing short of a miracle that baffled his father, were the gods playing with him after all that had happened? Was this just some cruel joke?

Suddenly he heard a commotion coming from where he knew his son and the nurse maids were. "Guards help come quickly someone has taken Prince Kamau!" In that moment Jack felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest a thousand times over again. He ran to get his sword and hurried with the palace guards hoping to find his son.

The guards took to the city hoping to catch the kidnapper heading for the seaport seeing as it would be the fastest way to get out of the kingdom. But for one reason or another Jack headed for the woods, anyone else would be foolish to go in there at night by themselves but it was also a good place to hide. Jack spent hours walking around the forest ready to attack anything that came his way. Jack did not realized how far he had walked until he saw a lake in the distance that he had never seen before. Suddenly he could hear a baby whaling and see a person holding what was most likely his son and staring up at the night sky.

Jack raced forward when he saw the figure walk into the lake with his son, he when he finally reaches to where they are he could finally see that a woman had taken his son. Jack tries to get to the water but can move no further, the clouds clear from the sky revealing the moon and casting a light that allows Jack to really be able to take in the features of his son's kidnapper. She had even brown skin tone with honey colored eyes, a small dark reddish black afro and curvy body. This confused Jack even more this woman looked harmless enough why would she take his son?

"Little star in arms your existence is fading the gods say that you must return because you have no mother on this earth." The woman says now looking down at Kamau. "But I've spoke to the moon and she asked me to save you so your father's soul would weep no more." At this point the woman looks away from his son and stares directly at Jack. "Blood is leaving your veins so that you can no longer remain so my blood will be your blood and so you shall remain for I do what the moon says." Suddenly the woman dips Kamau into the water where the moon was reflected on the lake, Jack noticed that the water around the moon turned red as blood for a while when it became white like the moon again the woman lifted his son from the water.

If Jack hadn't been there to witness it himself he wouldn't have been able to believe it. He looked from the woman to his son and was surprised to see that his son's features had been changed instead of pale skin it was now a light brown, his son's hair also seemed changed the texture becoming the same as the woman holding him but his eyes were want caused Jack to suddenly be overcomes with anger. His son's eyes used to look just like Ashi's the only feature from her that Kamau gained but now it was the same honey color as his kidnapper.

"What have you done?" Jack demands to know when the barrier keeping him from the lake is brought down he ran to the woman and grabbed her arm. "Witch answer me what have you done to my son?"

The woman just violently pulls her arm away from Jack and glares back at him. "I am not a witch! Sorceress yes but not a witch!" The woman says with a huff. "And you saw what I did! I saved your son from fading away do you not know how to be grateful?"

"Grateful?! To some woman who kidnaps my son and then does some kind of ritual on him without my permission?!" Jack answered back with a glare of his own.

"Sorry but I didn't have time to asked! Any longer and the child would have been gone and I'm not some woman my name is Kai!" Kai yelled back with narrowed eyes. At this point Kamau sensing the aggression in the air coming from both adults begins to weep. "Shh, don't cry little star." Kai says rocking the baby back and forth in her arms, Kamau calms down rather quickly and smiles so happily that you could see it in his new honey colored eyes.

"Have you any idea what you have done?" Jack asked again in anger after looking at his son's new eyes once more. "What reason do you even have for doing this?"

"So your soul would stop weeping." Kai answered calmly this caused Jack to be even more confused. "For months now day and night I've had to hear your soul weeping I couldn't ever get a moments peace so I spoke with the elders of my tribe and they told me to pray to the moon for answers and she told me it was YOU weeping so I came to put a stop to it."

"That is preposterous!" Jack exclaimed shaking his head. "How can you possible say that you could hear my soul weeping? Surely you live thousands of miles away from my home? And cannot hear souls weeping!"

"I didn't say I heard souls weeping! I said I heard your soul weeping so I came and I'm glad I came despite the fact that you are so ungrateful." Kai explains again trying to get a hold of her own temper.

"Well then tell me witch," Jack says purposefully. "Why do you hear only my soul and no one else?"

Kai just shakes her head sadly at the question and turns away from him. "You are not ready to hear the answer, to know the truth."

"And by what right do you have to keep this information from me?" Jack asked now really becoming feed up with this woman.

"Your souls tells me you are not ready to hear and so I will listen until it tells me otherwise." Kai says with determination.

"That's it! I've had enough of your games and riddles!" Jack says while gripping his sword. "Hand over my son and stay away from us both or I will have you beheaded like the witch you are!"

"Well I'm afraid I won't be able to stay away from him because I'm his mother now!" Kai just tells him with a smirk. "The downside to this of course is that I won't be able to stay away from you either."

"You are not his mother!" Jack shouts furiously. _The nerve this witch has to say such a thing!_

"My blood is now a part of his blood so yes I am." Kai shouted back at him. "You have no idea how much this child is now changed and there is no way you could handle it on your own!"

"Hand Kamau over to me now." Jack orders coolly not paying her words any mind. Kai just shakes her head at him but still hands the boy over to his father, Jack turns to walk back to the palace. "If I find you anywhere near me or him you will die." Jack tells her as he walked straight ahead.

"I will not have to you will seek me on your own." Kai shouted back as Jack continues to march forward.

 **I was originally going to make this oneshot longer but I feel that this is a good place to stop. Please read and review to let me know what you think of this one!**


	11. Samurai Dad: Babysitting Blues

**Hey everyone happy father's day! To celebrate this day I've decided to do a oneshot where Jack is alone with his four children while Kai is away for the day can he handle things by himself? Let's go see!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

 **Jack pov**

 _Today I will be watching all four of my children alone. At least I will be if I can convince my Tsuki that I can handle things without her until the afternoon._

"You know I could always cancel…in fact I think I should go ahead and call-" Kai begins to say only to get interrupted by her husband.

"Kai, please this meeting is important you can't cancel!" Jack reminds her. "The children and I will be just fine without you for one day." Jack had been trying to convince his wife that he could handle watching their children alone for a day and seem to be having little success.

"I don't know Jack, Kamau has been experimenting with his magic a lot lately, Ayo and Etsuko keep switching places and pranking the staff and ever since Tamotsu learned to crawl around he's been putting anything he could get his hands on into his mouth!" Kai states shaking her head at their children's antics. "Your parents are away as well I just don't think it would be a good idea!"

"Everything will be fine Kai! I can get the children to behave by myself!" Jack insisted almost rolling his eyes. "Kamau is already being banned from training for a week because of his last stunt, I can carry Tamotsu around on the baby carrier and Ayo and Etsuko will behave if I ask them to because they are their Papa's little angels!"

"That's a nice thought but Ayo and Etsuko will roam free because they know that they can walk all over you." Kai states with a smirk playing on her lips. "Kamau will experiment every time your back is turned and Tamotsu will get away from you in the chaos that his older siblings will create!"

"So you are saying that you have no faith in me?" Jack asked a bit outraged.

"No, I'm saying that I love you but I think you're getting into trouble if you think you can handle things on your own." Kai calmly answers back.

"We will be fine Kai you'll see!" Jack tells her completely sure of himself.

Despite the fact that Kai still wasn't sure about leaving him alone with their four children she still went to the meeting leaving a long list of instructions for Jack to follow. _Why must my tsuki be so worried I can handle watching our children!_ Jack thinks to himself as he watched on as his older three children played in the garden at the moment Tamotsu was on his lap shaking a rattle and laughing at the noise it made. Everything had been going well for Jack so far with his children, they didn't put up a fight when they had to take a bath that morning, and breakfast was also a calm event.

"Papa can we have a snack!" Ayo and Etsuko asked at the same time while running up to their father. "Please Papa! Please!" the girls pleaded as they bat their eyelashes at their Papa.

"I don't know lunch will be in two hours anyway." Jack said uncertainly as he looked at the time. "I'm sure you can wait a little while longer."

"But Papa?!" Ayo and Etsuko cried at the same time now pouting and getting a bit teary.

"Okay, okay you all can have one little snack." Jack caved in not being able to stand seeing his girls looking so sad.

"Yay!" The girls shouted at the same time as Jack called Kamau over so that he could also have a snack as well.

"But Papa I'm not done defeating the dragon yet!" the six year old boy yelled back at his father from where he was.

"Alright Kamau hurry up and meet us in the kitchen when you are finished." Jack tells his oldest as he picks up Tamotsu and the twins follow after him out of the garden.

"Okay!" Kamau happily agrees and if Jack's back hadn't been turned away from him he would have seen the smirk on his son's face.

Meanwhile in the family's kitchen Ayo and Etsuko were using their charm to convince their father to give them cookies and cake for a snack instead of the fruits and vegetables that their mother instructions said they should be given.

"Papa please?" Ayo asked pouting up at her father once again giving him her best innocent look.

"We promise to eat our vegetables for lunch and dinner!" Etsuko adds her looking mirror her twin.

"Well…" Jack begins to say not wanting to go against his wife but also not wanting his little girls to be upset with him, luckily or unluckily a huge roar that sounded a lot like a dragon came out of nowhere forcing Jack's attention to be put else were. Jack quickly sets Tamotsu down and orders the twins to stay put as he runs back into the garden just in time to see Kamau flying around on a dragon. "Kamau Hoshizora you get down from that thing right now!" Jack yelled scolding his son knowing that this was yet another toy that the boy brought to life with his magic.

"But Papa?!" Kamau whined from on top of the dragon. "I haven't defeated the dragon yet!"

"Well if you don't get off that dragon you won't get any warrior training for a whole month!" Jack threatens to his son knowing that Kamau hated not being able to train with his friend Scotty.

With that threat in mind Kamau gets off the dragon and changes it back into a toy. "Are you going to tell Mama?" Kamau asked in a quiet voice after he had begrudgingly walked back over to his angry father.

"We will see." Is all Jack says as he and Kamau walk back to the kitchen were the rest of the children were still waiting for them. "Oh no!" Jack explains as he sees the chaos that the twins had left in their wake only to become even more worried when he saw Tamotsu was now crawling around on the floor moving towards the kitchen's cleaning supplies. "No Tamotsu no!" Jack cries as he picks up his son just in time before he could pick anything up. "I have to go look for you sisters." Jack tells Kamau as he walks both of his sons towards the children's play room. "You will stay inside this room and keep an eye on your brother Kamau or else I will take away your toy sword!"

Jack is out the door before Kamau could even protest. "Ayo! Etsuko!" Jack shouts as he runs around the hallways calling for the twins. "Etsuko!" Jack calls out as he sees one of his daughters running around in the hallway. "Etsuko get back here!" Jack calls after the girl but she just laughs and runs away from him, it isn't long before Jack catches up to her though. "Etsuko Sole I told you to stop running!" Jack scolded as he held the giggling girl in his arms.

"But Papa I'm not Etsuko I'm Ayo!" She says back still giggling and changing her eyes back to the black color that matched her father.

Jack just rolled his eyes this was a new game that the twins seem to love to do once they learned how to change their eye colors. "Where is your sister Ayo?"

"I don't know Papa you were chasing me so I lost her!" She answers still laughing.

Jack just sighs and carries his daughter over to the playroom to be with the rest of her siblings while Jack set out to find his last wayward child. Luckily he was able to find her hiding in one of the training rooms unluckily though she was covered in chocolate now. "Etsuko look at you! You're a mess!"

"Opps! Sorry Papa!" She says looking up innocently at him. "But chocolate is really good!"

"Isn't it just." Kai states from behind the two causing both to jump a bit in surprise. "How's your day been Samurai Dad?"

"I've had better." Jack says with a sigh already knowing that his wife was going to say she told him so.

Kai just shakes her head at him and laughs. "Come on Ayo time to get cleaned up." Kai say holding out her hand for the girl.

"Yes Mama!" Ayo says changing her eye color back to black as she happily takes her mother's hand the two walk away leaving Jack standing there alone.

"Wait that's Ayo?!" Jack says in surprised. _I can't believe it tricked again by my three year old twins. Bounty hunters have nothing on my four children!_

 **And that's the end of that oneshot kind of short I know but I do have some more Samurai Dad ideas for later. As always please read and review and I'm still taking request.**


	12. Have we met before? part 3

**I've decided to continue ebonyXivory777's request for Have we met before this will be either the second or third to last part in this series unless for some reason I decide to do a spin off. Also this will have a JackXKai lemon which is long overdue since that was the whole reason I made this rated M in the first place. Thank you to those that reviewed or viewed!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

 **Jack pov**

It would seem that nothing could ever just be simple for Jack even after all he had been through he still couldn't seem to catch a break. Now the time traveling Samurai found himself on a boat heading towards his future bride's home. He was close now just a few hours away and couldn't help but remember the last conversation he had with Kai before he left.

 **Flashback**

" _I can't believe you're really trying to do this." Kai tells him in disbelief as she watches the Samurai pack his bag._

" _I already told you that I was serious Kai." Jack states as he continued to pack. "Just give me two months and I'll have your father back here apologizing to you and being at our wedding."_

" _You don't understand my father is very stubborn!" Kai tries to argue with him._

" _So are you my tsuki." Jack says calmly smiling at his bride to be._

" _I'm stubborn in a charming way." Kai says in defense. "My father though is stubborn in a…bullish sort of way."_

" _So basically the same way as you?" Jack teased with a laugh._

" _That's not funny." Kai pouted and turned to face away from him. "And worse yet it isn't true."_

" _Of course not my tsuki." Jack said in a still teasing voice walks over to her and turn her around so that she was facing him again. "Everything will be fine, I'll be back before you know it."_

" _So you say now." Kai says still pouting. "But then fifty years will pass."_

" _Kai." Jack says forcefully staring into her eyes. "I've waited for many things, lost many beloved people that are now nothing but memories. I won't allow this to happen to us my tsuki." With that Jack pulled her into a deep kiss that he hoped would finally silence all of her doubts._

 **End flashback**

Jack had already missed Kai terribly it had been so lonely without her the first time but he was determined to succeed in his mission no matter what. Throughout the long trip Jack would think of Kai and their future as motivation. He even dreamed of Kai at night, though those dreams caused some confusion. It was unsurprising to Jack when he dreamt of his time in the future but strangely Kai was with him as well. He dreamt of meeting her in a bar, he dreamt of them meeting the Scotsman together. All of the adventures he had in the future that he dreamed about for some reason added Kai. They were so vivid that if he didn't know any better he'd say that it really took place.

But that of course would be impossible because Kai and himself met in the past not the future. The Kai in his dreams was pretty much the same though Dream Kai had siblings while his Kai didn't. It was interesting he always got a feeling whenever he was around Kai that made him feel as if they had met before but he could never place where. Too bad they hadn't really met in the future though Jack's adventures would have been a lot brighter if Kai had been by his side the whole time. Just thinking about those dreams brought about one very interesting dream that Jack had been having over and over again.

 _ **Dream**_

 _ **Kai turns over wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "You know what's really great about you Jack?" Kai whispers their lips are inches away from each other.**_

 _ **"What's that?" Jack asked heatedly wrapping his arms around her waist.**_

 _ **"You try to see the best in people and give them a chance." Kai answers. "It can cause you to be a bit naïve but it's not bad."**_

 _ **"Oh, you think that I'm naïve?" Jack questions with a smirk.**_

 _ **"Well, truthfully sometimes you are." Kai answers with a giggle.**_

 _ **"Well does a naïve man do this?" Jack asked placing himself on top of her he kissing her neck. "Or how about this?" Jack with a smirk kisses down her neck moving on to her shoulders blades. Kai has no idea what she just started.**_

 _ **"I don't know maybe?" Kai says barely holding back a moan, Jack was just too good at this.**_

 _ **"How about this?" Jack asked as he moved to kissing down her chest unbuttoning her pajama top, revealing her brown bosom to him. "Know any naïve men who can do this?" At that question Jack takes her left nipple into his mouth sucking on it and kneading the right with his hand.**_

 _ **"Oh! Eh, maybe?" Kai couldn't hold back her moans this time, she was being pleasured so well by Jack it was shocking how he could go from being too shy to ask her to dance to being….well this really. She was wet and aching with need she just knew it.**_

 _ **"Hmm, still not sure Kai?" Jack asked smirking as he pulled away from nipple. Before she could answer Jack quickly pulls her panties off and enters a finger inside of her. "What about now are you sure now?" Jack questions rapidly thrusting his finger inside of Kai.**_

 _ **"I-I oh god!" Kai moaned and groaned she wasn't sure how much more she could take as Jack added another finger and continued thrusting.**_

 _ **"That was not an answer Kai!" Jack states pulling his fingers out of Kai much to her displeasure. She was so upset that Jack stopped that she did not noticing Jack pulling down his pajama pants revealing his hard manhood. "Maybe this will make the answer more clear." Jack states as he quickly enters Kai making her gasp in pleasure, Jack was not a small man and he all but filled her up. "Come on, Kai answer me?!" Jack askes wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting into her tight center.**_

 _ **"I-I don't remember the question?!" Kai stutters between moans, Jack knew how to hit her spots just right! His thrusting was driving her crazy.**_

 _ **"Do you still think I'm naïve?!" Jack askes panting still thrusting rapidly into her. This is so good I have Kai right where I want her. He thought lustfully as he watched the way her breasts bounced. "Come on I dare you to say it!"**_

 _ **"I-Well-Sometime…..Okay Jack you're not naïve!" Kai groaned in pleasure.**_

 _ **"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Jack says with a smirk pounding her even more wildly.**_

 _ **"You're not naïve!" Kai shouted again, it was so good and she was so close!**_

 _ **"Again!" Jack demanded thrusting even faster if that was at all possible. Goodness she is tight so very very tight!**_

 _ **"You're not naïve!" She shouted again, she was going to explode soon that was for sure.**_

 _ **"Again!" Jack grunted now starting to reach his own end. That's it Kai come for me. He thought as he went full throttle with his pounding.**_

 _ **"You're not naïve! JACK!" Kai yelled one last time as she hit her orgasm. Her walls squeezed around him tighter as she came.**_

 _ **"KAI!" Jack cried as he too met his end spilling his seed when her walls had squeezed him even more tightly then before and he couldn't hold it back any longer. He climb off of her and laid back down next to Kai again, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling close to her.**_

 _ **"Jack that was just wow!" Kai states completely out of breathe.**_

 _ **"Yes, well I think I made my point." Jack states now content.**_

 _ **"You're still a bit naïve though!" Kai says with a smirk.**_

 _ **"Looks like you need another lesson!" Jack states climbing back on top of her, he was getting hard again anyway. "We will have this discussion again and again until you get it right!" Jack states reentering inside her center. Oh goodness how is she still this tight!**_

 _ **"Bring it on, Jackie the Blade!" Kai challenged back as he began pounding into her again. "Harder Jackie use your blade!"**_

 _ **"Oh, Kai yes take this blade vixen take my blade!" Jack moaned.**_

"Prince Hiroto we are here." The captain informs the Prince shocking him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you, I will be out in a moment." Jack states trying to hide his blush he stands up to gather his things he didn't bring much as he wasn't plaining to stay very long so it only took him a few minutes. When he got to the front of the ship he smiled when he saw the land that he hadn't seen since he was a boy. That of course was an interesting time in his training before he was old enough to fight Aku. He had a rocky start with the adjustment at first but eventually he came to enjoy his time in Africa.

"Time to get going Prince Hiroto." The Captain says to the samurai leading him off the ship.

A guide had been arranged to bring Jack to Kai's tribe and would only be about two hours away from the ship. After a short journey in the hot beaming sun Jack now found himself on the outskirts of Kai's tribe when a large dark skinned muscle bond man showed up out of nowhere.

"State your business!" the man order holding up spear that's sharp end was pointed at Jack. As quickly as that one man showed up serval more popped up as well.

"I am here to see Chief Nafari." Jack stated plainly not at all worried about the warriors surrounding himself and his guide.

"And what business do you have with our Chief?" The man asked forcefully staring down heatedly at Jack.

"Kai would very much appreciate his presence at our wedding and so I have journeyed to retrieve him for her." Jack answered back plainly. He hears the rest of the group gasp in shock at his statement.

"I am afraid you have made a long journey for no reason Samurai." Chief Nafari informs the warrior now entering the scene himself. "I am not going anywhere."

"You would break Kai's heart over nothing?" Jack questioned in disbelief shocked to see Kai was in fact correct.

"Over nothing?" Chief Nafari repeats back in disbelief. "How can anyone expect me to let an unstable dangerous man anywhere near my daughter? Kai doesn't seem to understand that it was for her own good! What is going to happen to her when you lose control again and she is in the crossfire and she gets-"

"I would never harm Kai!" Jack shouted completely outraged. "Not once when she was with me has she ever been in danger!"

"Maybe not now but in the future-" Chief Nafari continues to say only to get interrupted by Jack once again.

"It will never happen!" Jack tries to argue again glaring at his future father in law, he turns his head briefly away from him and sighs. "Look I will admit that I was not in the best mental state before my kingdom sent out those invitations but that is no longer an issue."

"So you claim Prince Hiroto but that doesn't mean that it is true." Chief Nafari states still glaring darkly at Jack.

"I love your daughter Chief Nafari." Jack says honestly. "I would do anything to make sure that she is happy and content that is why I am here so that you can be a part of her life once more."

"That maybe well and good but I do not want you to be with me daughter." Chief Nafari said unmoved by Jack's words. "I have already promised her to someone else."

"But you promised me first." Jack stated plainly to the Chief. "You made a promise even before you got to my kingdom if I remember correctly and if you back out of it there will be consequences and you know this."

"You'd start a war over this?" Chief Nafari questioned in disbelief knowing exactly what the Samurai was talking about.

"It wouldn't be easy but I will not lose Kai." Jack answered back.

"Chief Nafari we cannot afford to have two wars!" The head guide says in a harsh whisper that Jack over hears.

"Silence Duna!" Chief Nafari orders harshly as well.

"But Chief-" Duna tries to say once more only to be silence by the chief's glare.

"Who else is threatening war against your people?" Jack asked with concern having been listening in on the conversation.

"This doesn't concern you Prince Hiroto." Chief Nafari just says turning away from him to head back to his tribe but Jack quickly cuts him off before he could get too far.

"In two months' time I will be marrying Kai, which will bond two families into one so whether you like it or not this does concern me." Jack says forcefully. "I only wish to help you."

"You can help by making Kai return home so that she can marry Kgosi." Chief Nafari answered back with a glare at the samurai.

"Is his tribe threatening war against your people?" Jack questioned in shock. He knew that tribe and its people very well. It was where he learned stick fighting he couldn't image them threatening a war against them. "I will speak to them I have good standing with the Chief and his son."

"Do as you please Prince Hiroto but it won't do any good." Chief Nafari told the Prince dismissing him. "We are bind by a treaty there is nothing you can do."

"There is always something that can be done." Jack says with determination. "When I get back we are _both_ going to leave here for the wedding."

"If you truly believe that then you are even more foolish then I first believed." Chief Nafari replies back shaking his head.

"We will see." Jack says with a cocky smirk then walks away with his guide now making a course for Kgosi's tribe.

 **And that's the end of this one shot I was going to try to end the story line here but I think I'll try to continue it into one maybe two more oneshots then end it! Any way if you have any request please ask them in a review! And PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Fever

**So I've decided to dabble in a gangster mob Samurai Jack AU story! For this story Jack (nee Hiroto) and his parents moved to Chicago from Japan but his parents were killed and the only clue Jack has is that a big mob boss named Aku has something to do with it. Hiroto has spent a year trying to find leads most people now call him Jack or Jackie The Blade most of his leads got him nowhere but the last one brings him to a nightclub where he tries to get information but instead gets caught up in another rival mob that Kai's family runs who's enemy is also Aku. This will have lemons!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my oc. I also don't own the songs Fever and Makin Whoopee!**

 **Jack pov**

 _Over a year and still nothing, no new leads or no clues I really hope that I can find answers at this nightclub so that I may find Aku once and for all._ Those were Jack's thoughts as he entered into the nightclub called Night 'N' Day. It was a pretty popular club in Chicago despite the fact that it was run by a mysterious mob family. Jack could never get a straight answer out of anyone when he asked who ran it all anyone would say was that they were Aku's biggest rivals and weren't as bad as other mobs are known for.

Despite knowing this Jack entered the nightclub with cation he was already making trouble for one mob he didn't want to make trouble with another. His plan was to just fade into the background buy a drink and walk around maybe chatting a few people up to gain some information about Aku.

"What'll have Mack?" the bartender asked once Jack sat down on a stool in front of him.

"I'll have a cup of jasmine tea. Please." Jack answers the bartender not paying any mind the strange look he got for ordering tea at a nightclub.

"Suit yourself." The bartender says moving away to prepare his order.

While he waited for his tea to be made Jack turned to survey the club, it seemed to be pretty busy that night filled to the brim with people. They were quite noisy as well but that was to be expect it was after all the weekend people were probably blowing off steam.

"Here's your tea Mack." The bartender says as he places Jack's cup next to him, before Jack could thank the man he notice that the place had gotten suddenly quiet except for the sound of a playing cello and snapping everyone was now staring at the stage.

"Never know how I love, Never know how much I care." A beautiful angelic voice sang in the softest gentlest voice Jack had ever heard. "When you put your arms around, I get the fever that's so hard to bare." The singer was cloaked in darkest at the moment but she managed to captive the entire audience with just the sound of her voice. "You give me fever, when you kiss me fever when you hold me tight. Fever! In the morning and fever all through the night."

Jack was now as completely entranced with the siren's call of this singer, he'd never heard anyone sing so beautifully.

"Sun lights up the day time, Moon lights up the night." The singer continues on and now a spot light is centered on the singer revealing to all the beautiful woman to match the voice they had been listening to. "I light up when you call my name and you know I gonna treat you right you give me fever. When you kiss me fever when you hold me tight. Fever! In the morning and fever all through the night."

If Jack wasn't already captivated with the singer before he definitely was now that he knew what she looked like. This woman was stunning, had to be about 5'8 in height had to be of African descent with her perfect even brown skin and a small dark reddish black afro. She had curves that goodness her curvy body it had to be a sin to be wrapped up in such a tight midnight blue dress. But what Jack was really most engrossed in was her beautiful honey colored eyes that seemed to be staring at him as she sang.

"Everybody's got the fever that is something you all know." The singer continued on. "Fever isn't such a new thing fever happened long ago."

"She's a real beauty that Kai Lunas." The bartender says briefly breaking Jack out of his trance.

"Is that her name?" Jack asked almost desperately wanting to know everything about this woman. The name 'Kai' in itself had many meanings depending on which culture you asked at the moment Jack felt that this woman might actually in body all of meanings. "She's so beautiful."

"She is as beautiful as she is dangerous Mack." The bartender warned. "As many men as there are wishing they could have her there are twice as much who fear her and that family of hers."

Jack just shook his head at the man there was no way that his new found angel was anything less than that not with such a voice and warm eyes.

"Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet felt the same. When he put his arms around her, He said Julie baby you're my flame." Kai continues to sing. "Thou give me fever when we kisseth, a fever with the flaming youth. Fever! I'm on fire! Fever yeah I burn forsooth. Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair. When her daddy tried to kill him. She said Daddy, oh don't you dare he gives me fever with his kisses. Fever when he holds me tight. Fever! I'm his Mrs., daddy won't you treat him right. Now that you've listen to my story here's the point that I have made. Chicks were born to give Cats fever be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade. We give you fever when we kiss ya, fever if you live ya learn."

It might be wishful thinking but Jack was sure that Kai was now looking at him while she finished up the song. "Fever till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn. What a lovely to way to bu-rn, what a lovely to burn, what a lovely to burn." At this point Kai winked causing Jack to gulp nervously his face had become red and he downed his tea because his throat was suddenly very dry. "You give me fever." Kai finishes up as the spot light fades away. "Catch the fever." The last line was sang in a whispered tone and with that the song and Jack's trance was over as the rest of the audience clapped for the performer.

As quickly as she appeared she was gone being replaced by another band with another singer, and though Jack really wanted to find this Kai he knew that he couldn't lose focus. So he went about doing his original plan, he walked around the club hoping to hear something anything but got nothing. Though as luck would have it he did find Kai though, she was sitting pretty at the VIP section of the club laughing and joking with some friends. Jack was only able to admire her for a moment before he took note of at least five shadowy figures making their way closer to Kai. He knew he had to act quickly so before one of the shadowy figures was able to pull out his gun Jack disarmed the figure with his sword and punched the man knocking him down.

This of course cause the other figures to take note of him and they began shooting their guns in his direction. This of course caused everyone at the club to scream and panic and people started running for whatever door they could get to. In the meantime the figures moved to not only shoot at Jack but Kai as well, Jack seeing this quickly made his way over to her. "Get Down!" he shouted pulling her away behind the bar so she wouldn't get hurt. Bullets were flying as they hid behind the bar, Jack was a little worried normally he wouldn't care so much if he was the only one in danger but he knew those men were after Kai. Soon the bullets stop a clear sign that their attackers had to reload.

Before Jack could form a plan, Kai had stood up now holding two guns she begins shooting their attackers and one by one they fall. "I'm going kill Shawn for this mess." Kai says in an annoyed tone.

"Kai!" a male voice shouts in a panic and several men could be heard running towards where she and Jack were located.

"Speak of the devil." Kai says rolling her eyes and crossing her arms as she waited for the man to get to her. "Nice timing baby brother."

"I'm sorry I got here as fast as I could." Shawn says in a huff. "You okay?"

"Yeah no thanks to you or your goons!" Kai shouted. "How the hell did Aku's minions get into my club or even into our family's territory for that matter?"

Kai was so busy focusing her energy on Shawn that she completely forget about Jack until he was about to get into a fight with one of her brother's goons.

"Bruce leave him alone!" Kai shouted at the large Scottish man.

"But lassie we don't know this stranger?!" Bruce tried to whine only to be silenced by Kai.

"Unlike you and the rest of the idiots around he made sure I stayed alive tonight." Kai explains to him. "Speaking of which where the hell were you?!"

"I-a-well." this time Bruce had the good grace to actually look embarrassed as Kai and Shawn gave him a pointed look. "I had to go pick up something for me wife at the store. I swear I didn't think it would be so bad since it wouldn't take too long!"

"You should have still told somebody!" Kai scolded glaring at him. "Especially after what's happen this week of course Aku would want to settle the score because of it. Now my club's shoot to shit, which means it'll have to be closed for a while to get fixed up not to mention the expensive imported booze I just lost."

"Well at least you got your health big sis." Shawn says in a teasing tone.

"Do not play with me right now Shawn this is your fault too and you know it!" Kai says darkly to her brother. "I warned you!"

"We'll get Aku for this Kai don't you worry." Shawn reassures to his sister. "This attack just gives us more of a reason to but the plan into attention. Just as soon as I have all the details in order we'll be making our move."

"Excuse me." Jack interrupts bringing attention towards himself once more. "But are you saying that you would know where one could find Aku?"

"And you are?" Shawn asked suspiciously looking at the strange man wearing a robe and holding a sword.

"They call me Jack." Jack told the other man.

"Jack? Wait as in Jack the Blade?!" Kai questions noticing that the man that had saved her was carrying a sword. "I've heard of you! You've been running around causing some real trouble for Aku's minions."

"What's you problem with Aku?" Shawn asked hoping to maybe find an ally in this strange man that had been giving Aku some trouble.

Jack just paused facing away from them trying to push the image of his mother and father's bead bodies out of his mind. "It is very personal." Jack explains after taking a breathe. "Please if you know where Aku is located I would greatly appreciate it."

"I'm afraid we don't know his exact location as of yet." Shawn explained to the man. Jack couldn't help but feel disappointed and was about to leave until Shawn spoke again. "But we will be getting that info soon enough."

"Really?" Jack asked hopeful finally a chance to get even with the mobster that took his parents' lives once and for all.

"Course it's not going to be easy getting that bit of info anyone who knows where he is are either too loyal or too afraid to give it up easily." Shawn explains further to the samurai. "And I've got to make sure that things continue to run smoothly here."

"And at what time tonight were you keeping things smoothly Shawn?" Kai interrupts glaring at her brother. "Was it when my club got shoot up or was it when I almost died?"

"That was a minor miscalculation." Shawn says coolly waving her away. "Won't happen again."

"And how can you be so sure?" Kai asked sarcastically rolling her eyes at her brother.

"There are two things that have been a thorn in Aku's side as of late." Shawn begins to explain. "The first thing is us of course the second-" Shawn pauses turning to face Jack. "Is Jackie the Blade, with Jack here working with us Aku doesn't stand a chance. And soon we'll be running the whole city in no time."

"I'm sorry but I cannot help you." Jack says darkly moving to finally leave the club. "You are all involved in crime which I have no wish to be a part of."

"And this vigilante thing that you're doing isn't a crime?" Shawn asked forcefully causing Jack to freeze in his tracks.

"What we do is not the same!" Jack shouts glaring at the other man. "My path is righteous yours on the other hand isn't! I want to free people from Aku you just want to take his place."

"Well I sorry that you feel this way but no matter how you look at it you're still committing a crime." Shawn tells him coolly. "Now I know you've been trying to find Aku for at least a year instead of just walking away from your only chance why don't you listen instead. Now I can respect that you're righteous and don't want to get your hands dirty with our brand of crime fine then I propose that you act as a bodyguard for my sister Kai while the boys and I get the goods on Aku."

"Excuse me!" Kai yells before Jack could respond. "A bodyguard really? Why would I need one of those at all?"

"Well you were complaining about almost being killed, how your club is shoot to shit. And I'm going to need all the help I can get so that we can take out Aku." Shawn explains to his sister. "Seems like a win win I can focus on getting back at Aku and you'll have someone to look after you because I doubt that this is going to be the only time that Aku tries to kill you."

"I can agree to those terms." Jack says nodding his head in approval. "Just how long will it take you to find Aku's location?"

"Can't give you a solid date and time after all like I said Aku's people are hard to crack." Shawn says with a shrug. "But I'm sure when the time comes you'll be ready in the meantime you make sure no harm comes to my sister." Shawn explains signaling for his goons to leave with him. "I'm afraid that means that you'll have to spend a lot of time with her. Try not to let her get under your skin too badly."

With that Shawn was gone leaving Jack alone again with Kai and the now empty club save for the dead bodies. Jack turned to look at Kai only to see her walking towards the exit herself.

"Wait Miss Kai." Jack shouts as he runs after her.

"Kai will do just fine Jackie no need to be so formal." Kai tells him as she begins to lock up the nightclub.

"And you can just call me Jack." Jack tells her once he caught up to her they were now outside and appeared to be the only ones still out. "Where are you going?"

"I was thinking I'd go to my place." Kai informs him suddenly stepping dangerous close to him until they were face to face. "Unless you'd prefer to take me to yours?" she whispered in a suggestive tone in his ear.

"I-ah-wha…" Was all Jack could managed to say his brain having shut down after that sentence. With one sentence Kai had managed to make the usually calm and collected samurai to be rendered into blushing stuttering mess as if he wouldn't have already had to ignore his attraction to the woman who was smirking at him while waiting for an answer. "I-ah don't have a place."

"Well then I guess you're going home with me." Kai whispered, she steps away from him just as a car pulls up in front of them. The driver steps out of the car and opens the passenger door for Kai, she walks purposely with a sway in her hips that Jack couldn't look away from. "You coming Jack?"

The question breaks Jack out of the second trance that Kai had put him in that night, he just nods his head and follows after her not having the ability to form words at the moment. _She really is as beautiful as she is dangerous. I must remember my mission is to take out Aku once and for all, I can't allow myself to get sidetrack because of Kai and her family. No matter how…tempting it may be._

 **The next day**

The following morning Jack woke up in the most comfortable bed he'd ever had the good fortune of laying in. He looked around his room in surprise the night before Jack hadn't gotten the chance to appreciate it as it had been late and he just wanted to get some rest. According to Kai they would have a busy day ahead of them as she would have a lot of errands to run. After getting ready for the day Jack left his room only to remember that he had no clue where to go Kai's home was rather large and he didn't see any servants that could point him in the right direction. He began to walk aimlessly until he heard the soft sound of a piano playing and decided to find the place that it was coming from.

"Another bride, another June another sunny honeymoon. Another season another reason for making whoopee!" Jack heard the sweet singing accompanying the piano's soft tones and knew from the voice that it could only be Kai.

Once Jack found the room he was able to confirm that it was in fact Kai performing in her living room. "A lot of shoes, a lot of rice, the groom is nervous he answers twice. It's really killing that he's so willing for making whoopee." Kai suddenly stopped having sensed that someone else was in the room with her now. "I see you're awake now." She declares as she turns to look at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes very much so thank you." Jack says politely trying hard not to stare at her she was now wearing a form fitting red dress that showed off just the right amount of cleavage.

"Yes well I made sure that all the beds in my home are comfortable." Kai explains as she slowly walks over towards him. "Especially mine."

Jack turned his head to hide his blush and coughed nervously, he had been hoping (well not really) that Kai would have stopped with her suggestive tone the following morning but it would seem that wasn't in the cards for today. "Kai, I don't want to offend you but I really think that we should keep our relationship professional."

"Really?" Kai questioned now with a hand on her hip looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"It's not that I don't find you attractive." Jack begins to explain nervously trying hard to find the right words. "I just think my focus should be on protecting you and then defeating Aku."

"Right then you're a man with a plan and you don't want to be distracted. I can respect that at least." Kai says with a shrug stepping away from him and walking out of the room. "Too bad though it would have been so good. Oh well let's go have breakfast we'll have a busy day after all."

A shiver runs down Jack's spine as he watches her walk away, he couldn't help but think that she was right and that rejecting her may have been the dumbest thing he'd ever done. The meal was shared in silence neither party knowing what to say to the other especially Jack who was still mentally kicking himself. It was only when they were done eating and about to leave Kai's home did she speak with him once more.

"Don't you want to change out of that robe before we leave for the day?" Kai asked as she looked at him in confusion.

"It's not a robe it's called a Gi." Jack explained to her. "And why does it matter that I'm wearing it?"

"Because I don't want to call any more attention then you're already going to attract today." Kai says with a sigh. "Follow me I'm pretty sure I have an extra suit laying around here the tailor didn't get Shawn's measurements right but it should be fine for you."

"Thank you but I really don't think that it is necessary." Jack tries to politely decline but Kai wasn't hearing it and before he knew it he was wearing a navy blue suit and looking at himself in the mirror.

"See I told you it would look good on you." Kai exclaims with glee as she straights up the suit a bit. "It's missing one thing though." Before Jack could ask what Kai had stepped out to no doubt search for the missing piece to Jack's new outfit, while she was away he had to admit that the suit did fit rather nicely he'd even be able to carry his sword around without others noticing it too. "Here we go this will really put everything together." She says showing Jack the navy blue fedora hat to match with the suit. "There you look perfect! Don't I have good taste?"

A week later Jack was still acting as a bodyguard to Kai, whenever he asked Kai or Shawn about Aku they'd always tell him it wasn't time just yet. Throughout the week spent with Kai he learned of her role in the family's mob business. While her brother did things in the background Kai was more a less in charge of making sure that their territories stayed loyal to their family. He also learned that they had a younger sister named Misty who was off at some fancy boarding school.

He'd almost wished that he and his parents had moved to Lunas's territories when they first got to Chicago, the Lunas mob family really knew how to run their streets. While Shawn raised the money in ways that Jack didn't care to look into, Kai kept their neighborhoods safe, secure and in good shape. In fact all of their buildings were equal or better than most of the richer neighborhoods.

"This is how you run an empire Jack you take care of the people especially the ones that mainstream society wants nothing to do with." Kai had explained as they walked the streets. "People come from all over hoping to find the American dream only to find that they have to work harder because of their class, race, gender, religion or culture. It's an unfair advantage that even American born citizens are never able to overcome. Then Aku comes along and takes advantage of the people already struggling buying out politicians and police they just look the other way because we're the rejects of society who cares what happens to us. But my father wouldn't have it he fought back it was hard and messy but he created a kingdom within his own neighborhood it was only three blocks but it was hope and freedom."

"And now your territories are bigger than just three blocks." Jack stated as they continued to walk down the streets.

"Yes well word eventually got around and other neighborhoods decided to join throughout the years." Kai continues to explain. "Everyone was safe but I wanted better then safe I wanted jobs, I wanted children to have parks to play in and good education. I wanted working parents to come back from work to a home. So I made sure that money was invested into our neighborhoods, we fixed the buildings. Opened stores for food and clothing and built a hospital and a library."

"So you created jobs." Jack stated impressed even more with the woman walking next to him.

"And those jobs go first and foremost to the people that live here." Kai says seriously. "Of course to keep this running we expect at least ten percent of all profits from all businesses to come to us to keep things going."

"Of course you can't just help people for the sake of helping them there has to be some kind of price." Jack says darkly looking away from Kai.

"Excuse me but you don't know how hard it is to keep things running. We only asked for ten percent versus Aku who barely leaves his victims with enough to eat one meal let alone live." Kai says forcefully stopping in her tracks to glare at him. "My family has given people more hope than anyone has ever given them, and surprise surprise it cost a lot of money to do everything."

"Right you and your family are better after all you're just taking advantaged of people in a completely different way." Jack says coolly glaring back at Kai.

"It's easy for you to be all high and mighty isn't it?" Kai says sarcastically turning her head at him in a huff and walking away.

For the rest of that day neither party spoke to the other unless it was needed. Both were clearly upset with each other and anyone who past them by could clearly sense it. The tension was thick between them and it was only a matter of time before they both reached their breaking points. It was after dinner when it finally took place, Jack was walking towards his bedroom for the night when Kai called out to him.

"Oh, Jack my brother wanted me to tell you something today something about Aku." Kai says coolly while sitting on a couch in her living room.

"What is it?" Jack asked forcefully.

"It was…hmm sorry I can't seem to remember." Kai says coolly now standing up to head towards her room as well.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Jack asked angrily now blocking Kai from going any further.

"It slipped my mind these things happen." Kai explained sarcastically rolling her eyes at him. "Now if you would please get out of the way."

"Not until you tell me what your brother said." Jack says darkly staring down at her.

"I don't remember." Kai tells him just as darkly now stepping closer into his personal space.

"You're lying!" Jack proclaims walking towards her as well.

"Prove it!" Kai says with a smirk while poking him in the chest.

"Ah-YOU-YOU ARE JUST SO-" Jack was once again at a loss for words because of this woman, he couldn't believe that just the week before he had thought that she was the most attractive woman he'd ever seen. And for what reason just because she had a wonderful singing voice and warm honey colored eyes...and a very curvy tempting body…and lips begging to be kissed.

"Well while you're busy trying to figure out how to form sentences again I'll be in bed." Kai says with a smirk while walking around him. "Goodnight Ja-" The rest of her sentence was cutoff when Jack suddenly pushed her up against a wall and started forcefully and passionately kissing her. It only took Kai a second to realize what was happening and soon she was kissing him back.

Jack had Kai pinned to the wall as he assaulted her with his demanding kisses, needing to finally release all his frustrations sexual or otherwise on her. Kai was kissing him back just as forcefully wrapping her arms around his neck so that he was as close as possible. Things were getting really heated but eventually the two had to come up for air, they broke apart breathing heavily and staring at the other.

"Jack?" Kai asked breathlessly her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Yes?" Jack asked also trying to catch his breathe.

"We need to get to bed." Kai tells him.

"You are correct." Jack agrees, without a second thought he picks her up and runs towards her bedroom. Jack kicks her bedroom door open and carries her towards her bed, they meet each other in a kiss once more as they hovered over her bed tearing each other's clothes off. Before long they're both naked and still in a kissing frenzy Jack was laying on top of Kai as he moved to kiss down her neck. "Goodness you are just too beautiful." He said as he continued further down before the night was done he vowed to kiss every inch of her body.

"Jack!" Kai moaned as he kissed one of her breast. "Oh, I can't wait any longer. Take me! Please take me now!"

Jack didn't want to waste any more time either so he took his hard member and entered her slowly enjoying the feel of her warm tight walls surrounding him. "Oh, my tempting siren you are soo tight." Jack grunted as he slowly began thrusting in and out of her.

"Jack…keep going just like that." Kai moaned in response as she met his thrust with her hips.

"Just like this my siren." Jack groan moving a bit faster and thrusting a bit deeper. "Is this what you wanted temptress?"

"Yes! Oh, god yes!" Kai moaned as louder as Jack kept up his thrusting.

"I know you wanted this." Jack grunted now moving a bit faster the bed was now squeaking beneath them. "Since the very night we met you've wanted me temptress you sang to me didn't you?"

"Yes Jack." Kai shouted as he continued to pleasure her.

"You wanted me to catch a fever for you siren." Jack moaned still moving at a steady pace. "You're mine you hear me siren! You are mine!"

"Oh Jack!" Kai cries out as his movements became more intense.

"Say it temptress!" Jack demands as he starts thrusting more forcefully. "Say you're mine!"

"I'm yours!" Kai answers becoming overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Louder!" Jack orders the bed was shaking out of control at this point.

"I'm yours!" Kai answers again she was getting close to orgasming now just a bit longer and she would meet her end.

"Sing it!" Jack orders it was only a matter of time before he met his end as well.

"I'm yours!" Kai sang now grabbing a hold off his shoulders so that she could brace herself.

"That's right mine." Jack grunts happily now thrusting at full speed. "You are mine siren. All mine."

"Oh, Jack. Jack. JACK!" Kai cries out in pleasure as her orgasm finally hits her.

"KAI!" Jack shouts as he too meets his end spilling his seed inside her tight walls.

Once Jack was finished he pulled out of Kai and laid next to her, breathing heavily he looked up at the ceiling trying to come to terms with what he had done. There was no going back from this now everything was now out in the open. He didn't regret what he just did with Kai, he just wished he had better control of himself. _This was wonderful but it cannot happen again I must stay focused on my mission-_

"Jack?" Kai asked whispering in his ear.

"Yes Kai?" Jack said turning just a bit to face her.

"Can we do that again?" Kai asked seductively, without him noticing she had grabbed a hold of his manhood and was moving her hand up and down.

"Yes." Jack says nodding his head in approval clearly forgetting all about his previous thoughts as his pleasure continued to increase.

"I get to be on top this time though." Kai says with a smirk as she climbs on top of his lap connecting their intimate members back together.

Jack had definitely caught 'The Fever' for Kai he could only hope that things would work out when the time came for now he'd just sit back and enjoy the ride… and the view.

 **A/N and that's the end for this part I don't know what it is but I just can't make this storyline into just one oneshot. I'm letting myself do two more with this mobster stuff but only two more I'm kind of disappointed in myself for not making this just one. But at least I finally wrote a new lemon for Kai and Jack so that's some good news to anyone who was waiting for it. Please read and review!**


	14. Being Thankful

**So I know it's been awhile since I've done a oneshot and to be honest I'm still trying to decided which storyline to continue with but in the meantime here's a Thanksgiving oneshot featuring Jack and his family please remember that this story is in canon with my previous Samurai Jack story and not with the actually series . Oh and Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Jack's pov**

It was an early Thursday morning when Jack woke up to find himself alone in the bed he shared with his wife. Jack sighed knowing that Kai had more than likely woken up early to cook for the holiday called Thanksgiving. Though Jack had spent a year in the future with Kai before he was sent (forcibly) back to his own original time he hadn't really learned too much about the holiday and he couldn't understand why his wife who was now four months pregnant with twins insisted of cooking such a large meal in her condition.

Jack got up from the bed knowing that he'd soon be getting into an argument with his wife. When Jack got to the kitchen all he could see was a mess of flour all over the walls and dirty pots and pans as his wife wobbled about as fast as a pregnant woman with twins could manage.

"Kai dear-" Jack began slowly. "Maybe we should call in a chef or two to at least help-"

"We've talked about this already Jack!" Kai interrupted with a glare. "I always cook the whole meal for Thanksgiving and I'm not going to stop now."

"But Kai, in your current condition don't you think-" The rest of Jack's sentence died out as his wife continued to glare forcefully at him. "Why is this holiday so important that you'd risk overworking yourself to complete one meal?"

"It's not just about the meal Jack." Kai begins to explain shaking her head. "It's about being with family and friends and being grateful to have them."

"I am grateful for those things. I have you and Kamau, Misty, Shawn and my parents and soon I will also have our twins." Jack tells her. "But I am grateful for them every day."

"Yes but today is a day were we can celebrate all that we have and be thankful." Kai just says as she continues working. "Because one day you might not have them every day." Kai whispers lowly so that Jack wouldn't hear the last sentence.

Jack just shook his head at his wife and walked out of the kitchen still not completely getting her reasoning behind having to do all of the cooking.

"All this work by herself I just don't understand it." Jack whispers to himself.

"You really don't get it do you?" Shawn asked looking at the confused samurai. "It's because our parents always made a sure we celebrated the holiday as a family no matter what." Shawn explains to Jack. "Not to mention that you had to miss out on at least four Thanksgivings because Kai had pushed you back into the past."

"Yes but-" Jack begins to say but gets interrupted by Shawn.

"Plus our parents had died a couple of weeks before Thanksgiving thirteen years so part of it might be because Kai had thought she'd lost you forever just like them but now she's showing that she's thankful for having you back." Shawn finished explaining.

Shawn's words gave Jack much to think about, he hadn't realized that his wife lost her parents around this holiday which made him feel slightly guilty that after all the time they'd spent together he hadn't thought to ask. Kai was in her own way still mourning her parents just as she had probable mourned for him when he was gone at least four years' worth of mourning. The only difference being that he was able to come back while her parents could never return. This day wasn't about just being thankful for what she had but also for remembering what she had also lost. And making the meal was probable the only way his wife could make peace with everything. With that in mind Jack walked back into the kitchen grabbing an apron.

"What are you doing Jack?" Kai asked as she saw her husband grabbing a bowl.

"Being thankful because I have you." Jack answered with a smile.

 **A/N and that's the end not the best or the longest oneshot but I'm just hoping it gets the point across anyway please X3 read and review!**


	15. Don't trust that lamp 3

**A/N Time for another installment of don't trust that lamp!**

 **Hiroto/Jack pov**

Hiroto was nervous it took all he had not to pace back in forth in front of the door, it has been two weeks since the young teen landed in the future and had later found out it was his fate to marry Kai. Now he stood outside King Nafari and Queen Abigail's study waiting for a decision to be made. It had been made very clear that the young prince wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, so Kai's parents thought it would be a good idea that he go to the same school as Kai. The problem with this idea though was that he was a bit behind in terms of this century's education…by thousands of years.

The past two weeks were spent with Hiroto studying different subjects with tutors, as a young boy Hiroto had always been told that he was a quick learner. But the things he had to learn were beyond anything he could image. Science of course being one of the hardest things to grips as it all but didn't exist in his time. History was a subject that could either be interesting or disturbing depending on the subject matter. Math was surprisingly something he exceled at his tutors praised that it must be because he studied with the Ancient Egyptians.

 _What a strange idea it is to hear my former teachers referred to in such a way._ Hiroto thoughts were suddenly broken when he heard the door to the study open up.

"Come in Hiroto." King Nafari's booming voice calls out to the young prince, not even ten seconds later the nervous prince was bowing deeply before them. "As you know Prince Hiroto a decision must be made on whether or not you're ready to join the same school as Kai."

"However we are concern that this could potential be very overwhelming for you." Queen Abigail adds in. "According to your tutors though you should be able to handle going to school but you'll still need to see them."

"Yes your majesties." Hiroto says bowing down deeply, hoping to hide his excitement. _Finally I'll be able to leave the palace again and see Kai more and-_

"We know that things haven't been easy for you since you got here Prince Hiroto." Queen Abigail says breaking him from his thoughts. "We'd understand if you wanted to hold off going to school just yet."

"No!" Hiroto almost yells out shaking his head. "Thank you your majesty but I am sure I will be able to get through this."

"I hope that you are right Prince Hiroto." King Nafari says in a serious tone. "Because this is about more than just going to school. You know of your future with Kai. Your educational tutors tell us you're very smart and your combat teachers say you're very strong and we expect that you show this to the kingdom. Remember Prince Hiroto you are not just some visiting Prince you are a part of this kingdom's future, Kai will choose you above all others one day. I hope for her sake you show them that this wasn't a mistake."

Hiroto nodded nervously bowing his head and leaving once he was dismissed. The king's words kept repeating over and over in his head _I hope for her sake you show them that this wasn't a mistake._ And he thought having to one day defeat Aku was a lot of pressure.

"Jaaaccck!" A small voice yelled breaking Hiroto out of his thoughts.

"Hello Misty." Hiroto said with a small smile looking down at the five year old, in the two weeks that Hiroto had been staying at the palace he had been introduced to Kai's younger siblings Shawn and Misty. It didn't take long for Misty to attach herself to Hiroto being the youngest of three had meant that her two older siblings were always just a little too busy to play with her whenever she wanted. But since Hiroto had been stuck inside the palace he had been able to spend time with her not that he minded he thought of her as his little sister which she would be one day. "How are you today?"

"Sad." Misty says with a pout her larges honey color eyes watering a bit as her lip trembled.

"Why?" Hiroto asked in concern. "Was Ash mean to you again?"

"No Jack." Misty explained shaking her head. "Mommy and Daddy are going let you go to school now! Which means you won't have time for me anymore." She explains in small voice.

Hiroto didn't even question how the young girl knew of this, in the time that he spent with Misty he was sure that she could see the future in some way. Which would explain why she always referred to him as Jack instead of Hiroto. "Don't be sad Misty I'll still be here to spend time with you. Maybe not as much as before but I will do my best." Hiroto told her pulling her into a hug.

"Aww how cute." A voice says from behind them in a fake cheerful tone they turned around to see Kai, Brandy and Mira walking towards them. "Isn't that nice your husband is so great with children Kai."

"Oh yes Kai he's so amazing!" Brandy added on to the teasing.

"Oh yes and you two will so die alone!" Kai says in the same fake cheerful tone as her two friends.

"Please." Mira says rolling her eyes. Ever since she had found out about Kai and Hiroto's futures together she had been teasing her friend nonstop.

"Ladies." Hiroto states politely bowing briefly to Kai's friends. "My princess." Hiroto says turning to face Kai while blushing bowing deeply taking her hand to kiss it.

"My prince." Kai says with a mocked curtsy, she found his gesture to be sweet but it was still amusing how he always blushed when he saw her even after two weeks of knowing that they would one day get married. "How was the meeting?"

"Good, I'll be able to start school with you come Monday." Hiroto says as he stood back up.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Past prince meets modern madness." Mira says in a sarcastic tone. "It's like a sitcom waiting to not happen."

"Oh I'm sure it would be that bad." Brandy says. "They would have let him go if he couldn't handle it."

"Right but can he handle dealing with the thousands of angry boys in love with Kai looking to get even?" Mira asked with a smirk.

"Thousands of angry boys?" Hiroto question with a frown, hoping to not sound too upset. He had been disappointed to learn that Kai couldn't be courted until she was sixteen lucky for him that was now two weeks away since her birthday was fast approaching but the mere thought that other boys were there fighting for her affection was…troubling.

"Oh come on Mira that's over reaching just a bit." Kai says rolling her eyes at her friend then turning to face Hiroto. "I mean yes I have a few admirers that's to be expected I'm a princess."

"Right the prettiest-" Mira begins.

"Most perfect-" Brady adds in.

"Smartest, talented, kind, strong princess ever!" They both said at once.

"A matter of opinion." Kai says dismissing her friends.

"Yep cause I have the prettiest hair!" Misty squeals shaking her long purple-black braids causing the others to laugh at the five year old.

 **The next morning**

Was a bit nerve racking for Hiroto he hadn't spent much time with people around his age in a while, true he sees Kai and her friends but that wasn't the same as dealing with hundreds of teenagers at a time daily. He had just entered his homeroom and already felt out of place with the looks he was getting from wearing his Gi. He handed his new teacher the noted explaining that he was a new student she just smiled and pointed him towards an empty seat.

Hiroto seat down but couldn't help but to feel a bit lonely everyone else had their own established group of friends and he was left to sit quietly at his desk. He really wished he could have been with Kai but he was a what did the king and queen say…right a Junior and she was a Sophomore he didn't really understand what that meant besides the fact that he wouldn't be seeing Kai unless it was lunchtime or in gym class.

The rest of the morning wasn't very eventful he spoke with a few people here and there but that was only because they had to work together on some project. Hiroto was happy when it was lunchtime because it meant that he would see Kai again. His happiness was short lived however when he located his princess at a table with her friends surrounded by hundreds of boys fighting for her attention.

Hiroto say red and was about to march over there and put an end to it when someone stopped him.

"Whooa there new kid you can't just march over to that table." A taller blonde boy wearing a black shirt and blue jeans told him.

"Of course I can I have every right to go over there!" Hiroto says glaring at the sunglass wearing boy with the strange hair style.

"Whoa there kid, I'm just doing you a favor." The blonde boy told him. "And you should be honored because there's not that meaning people who get favors from the one and only Johnny Bravo!" He finished says while striking a pose.

"Listen Johnny I do not require any assists thank you." Hiroto says trying to side step him. "I need to speak to Kai."

"See now that's why I'm trying to help you kid." Johnny states getting in front of him again. "Princess Kai has a lot of admirers and they won't take kindly to a new kid trying to get her attention." Johnny explained. "Especially that boy over there." He said pointing towards a brown skinned boy that was speaking to Kai and making her laugh. "That boy's name is Francis but he likes to go by Falcon and he's had a thing for Kai for ages and he can get pretty nasty so-"

The rest of Johnny's waring weren't heard by Hiroto whom was marching towards Kai's table and was too busy seeing red to think about anything. _How dare these boys go anywhere near my princess!_ "Excuse me." Hiroto says in the most polite voice her could managed all but forcefully pulling the other boy away from Kai.

Francis pauses from whatever he was about to say turning to look at Hiroto. "Can I help you?" Francis says after looking the other boy over.

"I need to speak to Kai." Hiroto says forcefully not hiding the fact that he was glaring at him.

"And what makes you think you can?" Francis asked glaring back at him.

"How about the fact that he's her husband." Mira all but yells with a smirk this statement causes the whole cafeteria to go silent. "Opps I'm sorry _future_ husband."

"Future husband huh says who?" Francis asked now standing up but still glaring at Hiroto.

"Says the seers." Hiroto answered with a smirk the two boys were now standing right in front of each other.

"We'll see about that." Francis states narrowing his eyes at the prince, the sound of 'ohs' could be heard after that statement.

"You will see, when you're bowing for your future king." Hiroto said evenly matching his glare, even louder 'ohs' could be heard after the prince's statement.

Before Francis could say anything else the bell had rung meaning that lunch was over. With the large group of students moving at once Hiroto wasn't able to get to Kai but that was okay he would see her back at the palace.

"That was very bold new kid very bold." Johnny Bravo says coming up to stand next to Hiroto. "Not many guys would challenge Francis like that. You're not from around here are you?"

"No not at all." Hiroto says moving to leave for his next class. Johnny followed after him asking Hiroto about himself by the end of his first day Hiroto was sure he made at least one friend…and one enemy.

 **A/N and that's the end of this part! I had debated with myself on whether or not to make Hiroto/Jack be friends with the Scotsman but I think this is a fun idea considering all of the Samurai Bravo stuff that's out there Please read and review and let me know what you think!**


	16. Just a man with a sword

**Well it's been a while since I've added to this oneshot series. This story takes place around the early stages of Jack and Kai's relationship and is pretty much Jack wondering why Kai's in a relationship with him. This idea just came to mind today hope you enjoy it!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my oc**

 **Jack pov**

It wasn't as if Jack had a low opinion of himself, he truly didn't. He knew he was intelligent in fact he would be consider very intelligent in the past. He knew he was a good warrior, he had spent many years of his life perfecting his fighting skills so that he would one day face Aku. He was kind always helping with those in need along his journey even if it meant holding off on returning home to his time period.

And yet still he often wonder what it was that Kai saw in him. Why choose to be with him out of everyone else she had ever met?

Was it because they were both royalty? Since coming to the future he had noticed that such things didn't exist as they did in the past. Sure there were some kings and queens, princesses and princes but not in the same way as it had been from his time. Most royalty now were merely figure heads being secretly control by Aku with Kai's kingdom being the few that weren't. By birth Kai and he were both royalty but that's as far as it went for Jack when he really thought about it. He was aware of his title back home even as a child but being a Prince meant very little to him at the time. And then Aku came and the rest of his life was spent training to fight Aku, he never learned to be a leader. He didn't know how to rule, didn't know how to look after his subjects unlike Kai compared to her he wasn't a real Prince.

Kai Lunas was a real Princess, first born heiress to her parent's throne. She knew how to lead, she gave calm and just orders. She knew how to use her kingdom's resources to help those in need, she hadn't just trained to fight Aku like he did no she learned to fight and lead at the same time. She protected her kingdom every day while he had failed his own. His kingdom was long gone, Kai's stood a bright and shining example of hope built upon her ancestor's goal to help the people he had failed. No Kai couldn't be with him because they were both royalty he had no kingdom to his name anymore he was just a man with a sword now.

Perhaps than it was because a great warrior bent on justice? The years of Aku's rein has made most of mankind horrible. Kindness wasn't done for the sake of kindness some kind of greed was always involved. Very few believe in justice anymore, very few seek to correct what is wrong with the world. And while there are a few people whom try (Scotsman) no one seemed to get as much done as Jack and Kai. They had fought both separately and together against Aku, they've been the closes to victory out of anyone whom has ever gone against him. Him with his sword her with her Bo Staff could pierce through Aku's evil. Being a great warrior didn't seem like the right answer though, there may not be a lot of noble warriors outside of her kingdom but there was still some in her kingdom. Warriors whom have probably done more than one man with a sword.

Jack could on with comparing himself to Kai, he was awkward she was poise. He missed social cues all the time, she never missed social cues. Kai was beyond everything that he was so why would she

"Jack!" Kai says breaking the samurai out of his thoughts. "You ready to go?"

Jack looked around and notice that the campsite that he and his partner had used the night before was all cleaned up. It would seem that while he was mediating she had finished up on her own.

"Yes." Jack says standing up and picking up his sword.

"Great then let's get a move on!" Kai says in a cheery voice.

"Why did you choose to be with me?" The two had walked in silence for twenty minutes before Jack finally decided to ask much to Kai's confusion. "I have so little to offer compared to you I'm just a man with a sword."

"And that's what makes you so great." Kai tells him and then begins to walk forward again.

Jack would never completely understand why this enough for his partner but in the long run he was glad that it was enough.

 **A/N and that's the end of that oneshot kind of shot but I liked it all the same. And remember if you have any story suggestions for Jack and Kai I'm still open to do some!**


End file.
